The Rise of the Alpha
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Massie has vowed never to let her alphaness show again. Thats her past and thats long gone. But some old faces reappear and now she has to play her game wisely and make a decision that will affect her for the rest of her life. What will she choose.
1. Things this way

I gazed upon the sky. Higher than anyone could see. I know all may seem wrong. I'm a mess but really inside I haven't changed a bit. The part of me that I vowed never to show again is still in there and its dying to come out.

In reality things have changed. On the outside I am different. Nobody would have guess I was The Massie Block. The one that had all designer. Alpha, hot body, great friends, and a rocking boy friend who was the star athlete in our school. But I am different now.

Things are different now. I am not the alpha living legend that I use to be. Here I am just Massie. These people don't give a damn who you are. And maybe that was why I decided to come here. I ran away from my problems.

Sitting back watching these public school girls run the school. People here think they are mean. I was much worse. People praised me and they feared me. My friends were even afraid of me. I was afraid of me. I was so obsessed of rising to the top and really I was oblivious to the world around me.

How everyday I put people down if they were better than me. I had to be better than everyone else. But it was an act. All an act. I never wanted to be like that but it just happened. I am not for sure how but it was one of those things that were just meant to be.

I look back at every picture of me and them. I want to rip it up and burn it all. Regret runs through my body like warm blood. I was suppose to be the best. But with my friends right by my side. And the love of my life holding on to me so I wont fall on my feet.

But that's a fantasy and Massie Block doesn't do fantasy. I gave up on dreams along time ago. So really where am I right now. In a small town in Tennennesse. Living on the ranches. Riding freely in the wind with my horse Brownie. Riding like everyday will be the day that I take my last breath.

I've learned a lot in my life and that is never underestimate your friends. Trust no one and never I mean never be the Massie Block that you were in Westchester. I became so distant from everyone that when someone talks to me I can barely have a 3 syllable conversation with them.

I only had one friend after my life fell underneath the grasps of my hands. And that was Josh Hotz. But we lost touch a long time ago. He understood me. He would leave the Briarwood boys and the Pretty Committee for me but I couldn't let that happen. I did the only thing that seemed suitable for me to do. I left town. Not giving a damn what my parents thought.

I left and now I go to school to a small public school where everyone knows every move you make. I am a difficult person. I smile when I have to. I laugh when I need to. I talk when I need to. I guess I am the school outcast. If they only knew that I could overthrow them with a snap of my fingers.

But I am never showing that side of me again unless I have to. And I don't plan on it. Something's for me have been good. Like riding my horse everyday. I love horseback riding. I don't have a drama filled live like I use to.

People accept me for me. Not what clothes I have, or how rich I am, or who I hang out with. And the best part of it is I can be free. No more stress. I live my life the way I want to. But why am I not happy.

Somedays I wish more than anything I could go back to the way things were. Like before Skye Hamilton left. After she left, I took the heir to the thrown of Alpha. And I dominated. I took control. I ruled and I let it become my number one priority. I succeeded.

I was an alpha living legend. I put Skye to shame but in doing so, I lost everything. My friends, my love of my life, and most importantly who I was and I what I stood for. I lost my integrity. Which leads me here, to where I am now.

I am a sophomore. Soon to be a junior. The classes are hard and the homework is difficult. I manage. I don't have the luxury I use to but I am surviving. Me and my parents aren't exactly on the right foot either.

We argue at any possible chance so I kind of lost touch with them to. They still send me money but how about a letter here and there I guess you just have to be kidding me. They don't care about me. I left them. I left everything behind and now I guess I am just like everyone else. I still wish I could go back to the good old days. But that's a fantasy and I don't do fantasies.

I smiled, sitting on a rock watching the stars overcast the sky. The pitch black of the sky making it impossible to walk without running into something. Stars shinning in the sky so bright. Every time I need to think I come out here. I need space to think and this is perfect. I know once I look up in this sky, everything will be allright.

I may not be fully content. But this is what I wanted. I left leaving a mess behind me and its still lying there for me to clean up. I left for this. To be free and now here I am. As long as the sun comes up and the sun sets, everything will be okay.

**The Rise of the Alpha. **

**Okay its my new story. I had to write the beginning of it. If not it was going to kill me until I do. It's my new story. I am currently now working on 5 stories but I am trying so review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Sorry

**Chapter 2: Sorry**

Massie woke up to the song Right Round by Flo Rida playing on her phone.

_You spin my head right round_

_Right round. When you go down _

_When you go down down_

Massie rubbed her eyes and looked down on her phone to see who was calling her at 3 in the morning. Nobody ever called her.

"Hello." said Massie in weary manner.

"Hey long time no talk Massie." spoke a voice on the other line.

Massie felt like time elapsed. Every muscle in her body stiffened.

"P-p-p Plovert" stammered Massie. Massie felt her heart skip a beat and she began to wonder why in the hell he would call at 3 in the morning.

"Hey just umm you know wanted to catch on how you have been. You know." said Plovert in a troublesome voice.

Massie sighed. Now she was awake she mine as well make use of her time. She got up out her bed and walked over to her Mac computer and turned it on.

"Well this was certainly a surprise. So seriously why did you call?" questioned Massie, logging onto her Aim. Massie realized once she signed on that this was the one that she stopped using once she left Westchester.

"Look Massie listen to me. You really need to come back. I miss you and things have changed." said Plovert breathing heavily into the phone.

This took Massie by surprise. She was speechless. Sure she wanted to talk to Plovert and them but she really couldn't quit get any words out.

"Plovert it's like this. Things are different sure but I can't come back. I can't handle all of the drama again. It's to much. I love it down here and I never want this to change." said Massie lying and knowing that this would hurt Plovert.

"Oh well sorry to bother you." said Plovert hopelessly.

"Look Plovert it's nice to hear from you but call me sometime where I will be awake and we can talk then. Okay well bye." said Massie, clicking end on her iphone.

Massie was about to go back to bed when her computer let out a ding and an im popped up on her screen.

MarvilousDylan: Omg Massie… really u

Massie was shocked Dylan imed her. Whats up with this. Massie sat in her chair and suddenly became confused. First Plovert than Dylan.

Dying2Bfree: Yeah

MarvilousDylan: Oh well how are u

Dying2Bfree: great… you

MarvilousDylan: not so… you have to come back Massie it's been hell… I miss you

Dying2Bfree: sorry im not coming back.

MarvilousDylan: look listen to me I know you don't want to come back but you have to things have changed.

Dying2Bfree: like what???

MarvilousDylan: Kristen is a slut… Josh he is he isn't the same. Not your same Josh. He is so far up in the popularity and being a player that he ditched us along time ago. Kemp… he moved. Plovert won't even talk to anyone. He isolated himself from everyone else. Claire she became gothic and Cam luckily he is still the same. And right after you left Alicia took the heir to alpha. Look that was your spot and Skye would want you to have it.

Dying2Bfree: WOW. Lots have happened. Sorry can't help there.

MarvilousDylan: Massie come on. Listen to me. Come back here and take over the school again. Become alpha something. Save Josh. Bring the clique back together. We need you. Once you left we all fell apart.

Dying2Bfree: Umm I can't come back. It's to much to handle.. I can't do it. Things are different sorry. And what do you mean Plovert he wont talk.

MarvilousDylan: He won't he has became so distant he won't talk to us… or anyone in that matter.

Dying2Bfree: well earlier he called me and told me I needed to come back. He said things changed.

MarvilousDylan: Things have changed and we need you.

Dying2Bfree: No if you needed me then you would have needed me 2 and half years ago!

MarvilousDylan: Mass listen to me I wanted you to stay I did but Alicia and if you were leaving then where would I be. Just no where. I mean you were my best friend. You left.

Dying2Bfree: Sure Dyl. Then why didn't you stop me from leaving. Josh was going to be my friend and ditch all of you but I told him not to. He didn't deserve to be treated like hell from Alicia.

MarvilousDylan: Massie look seriously listen to me. Things are much different and I wanted to stop you. I wanted to stop you when you began to take control. You changed and I wasn't much of a friend. I sat and watched your life come crashing down. I never knew that it hurt so much to watch your best friend fall on their ass & no 1 was there to catch her.

Massie just stared at the screen. Things sure have changed. But Westchester isn't an option.

Dying2Bfree: Look Dylan I miss you to but I can't do this again. There's no way. So sorry. I am going to bed ttyl

MarvilousDylan: I miss you and ill ttyl and give this some thought. I know your not happy but remember this Massie once our born alpha living legend fell the clique broke apart. You were the one that kept everyone together.

_MarvilousDylan signed off._

Massie was shocked that Dylan still knew her so well and she was true. Massie and Dylan use to be such good friends. They were inseperable. But Massie was more shocked how much things changed there.

Massie had a sudden flash of guilt jolt through her body. After she left the clique fell apart and now Dylan and Plovert wanted her back. Massie knew very well that she was the one that kept everyone together, but she didn't think that things would end like this.

Somethings just aren't meant to be and maybe I'm not meant to be here. Maybe it's time to finally go home. Thought Massie.

Massie just shuttered out the thoughts of going home out of her mind. She shut down her MAC and laid back down at her bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about home and all of the things she missed.

**Okay sorry again it was short. But I bet your wondering why Derrick isn't mentioned in this chapter. He will come. Just not yet. Okay the story may seem boring but it's just the beginning of the story so enjoy. And thanks for reading and review I need some inspiration. Love Kai**


	3. It's A Start

**Chapter 3: Its a start  
**

Massie's alarm clock began to go off. Massie sat up and rubbed her eyes. She quickly took a glance at the clock it was 6:00 a.m. in the morning. Massie let out a groan. Annoying noise began to dround out her ears.

Massie noticed that her alarm was still going off, she took her hand and slammed it down on to get it to shut up. She swung her legs over her bed and walked over to the wall to switch on the light.

The light fluttered the room. Massie's eyes began to burn. Lightness filled her eyes to early. Massie walked to the bathroom. Trying not to trip over unsystematic things. She managed to get in fine.

She switched the light on and began to get undressed. She then walked over and got in the shower. Hot water pelting her back. Her shoulders relaxed. She began to get sleepy. After staying up talking to Dylan and Plovert. She didn't get any sleep after that.

Things kept entering her mind. Mostly about how absurd everything had changed. She washed her hair with Victoria Secret shampoo and conditioner. It smelt like lavender. She washed her body with peppermint body wash from bath and body works. The smell woke her up. Today she felt like looking good. Maybe not a 10 but heck the last time Massie was a ten was when she lived in Westchester.

Once she got out of the bathroom, she walked to her closet and picked out something to wear. She wore a pair of Hollister Jeans that were dark and the became faded, with holes in the knees. She wore a navy blue Banana Republic shirt with the letters embroidered on it in white. A PINK jacket that was white and that said Pink across the front in embroidered black letters. And on the back of the jacket it said Pink in big black letters.

Massie curled her hair into loose curls. She applied some blush, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss, and cover up to her face. Once she got done with that, she slid on puma socks and her black adidas with 3 white strips running down the side of them.

Massie grabbed her keys for her Camaro and her iphone and headed out the door of the tiny apartment that she lived in. She got into her fourth generation drag racing Camaro and drove out of the parking lot. She just got her license two months ago.

Massie hadn't drove her new Camaro to school yet. Normally she rode the bus. She didn't have any good friends at this school and she has been going here for two and a half years.

She frequently talked to this guy in her grade named Griffin. He was a horseback rider to. Every now and than they would go horse back riding. He was nice and he was hot. He wore clothes that you wouldn't care to get dirty, everyday to school. He had shaggy blond hair and deep bright blue eyes. So if Massie really had any friends, she could call him a friend.

Massie pulled into the school parking lot with the song Gives You Hell blaring. People at this school always tried to make a good impression but every time somebody thought that they gave a good entrance Massie laughed.

They didn't know how to make an awesome impression like her and her friends did. They walked in style. Girls stared at the in envy and guys drooled. Their boyfriends wanting to kick the guys who had their eyes on their girls. Massie heaved a sigh, she pulled into a parking spot.

Everyone was staring at the person who just pulled into the parking lot in a Camaro. Not many people here were rich. The rich people thought that they were rich, well Massie came from one of the richest families in the whole United States. So to her I guess they were poor.

People stared an wondered who was in the new Camaro. Massie stepped out of the car. People stared at her. It's been a long time since Massie looked this good. She smiled. For some odd reason the IM from Dylan and phone call from Plovert made her feel a little bit better.

It was just one of those feelings. Today felt something new for Massie. It was an unsteady feeling. Massie felt this once before but she just couldn't figure out when.

Massie opened the car door and stepped out. She had her phone and keys in her hand. Everyone was staring at her. Massie began to feel like she made an entrance like she did when she was the Massie in Westchester.

Massie realized that she kind of missed strutting into the school with her friends. Massie decided strutting into the school once wouldn't hurt. She began walking in step to the song Skyway Avenue.

Surprisingly to Massie she didn't miss one step. Every step that she took was nailed perfectly. People were staring at Massie in awe. She looked like a goddess to all of the guys. Massie kept her head held high and flaunted her looks.

The popular girls stared in envy while all of their guys gawked at Massie. She didn't even realizing what she was doing until she was in the school. Once she got into the school she realized that this was the walk that she did at BOCD.

Massie felt like she was going to puke. She couldn't believe that she actually turned back to this. She wasn't going to become the old Massie. She refused to, no matter how much she missed her friends, the impressions, the witty comebacks, or the designer clothes. She will live without.

Massie walked to her locker, trying her best not to strut. She opened her locker and took out her chemistry book. She had chemistry first period. The first bell rang and the hall ways became packed with students. Massie's phone vibrated. She took a look at it and there was a number that looked familiar but she couldn't remember.

She tapped the okay button and a picture of two people opened up on her screen. Massie went pale. She looked at the phone and realized that the two people in the picture were her and some guy.

Massie stared at the picture some more. It was her and Derrick. Massie couldn't believe it. It was their seventh grade year at Lake Placid. She was standing in front of him and he was standing behind her. His arms wrapped around her neck and his chin rested on her shoulder. Massie had a big grin on her face and so did Derrick.

Massie stared at that picture some more. Massie remember that Dylan took that picture on Derrick's razor. Massie continued to stare. And wondering who's number this was. It couldn't be. Could it. Thought Massie.

"Hey what's this?" asked a person that took Massie's phone away from her to look at the picture. Massie turned around to see who it was. It was Griffin.

Massie chuckled a bit. He had such a southern accent. It was really cute. "Hey Griffin give me that back." said Massie trying to grab her phone back from Griffin.

"Hey how about no. And this looks like a younger you. I'm actually guessing it's you, so who is this guy?" asked Griffin.

"Well it is me and the guy is just somebody." said Massie, turning her head away fighting back the tears.

Griffin noticed that the subject to Massie wasn't comfortable for her to talk about. "Oh well what's his name?" asked Griffin, out of curiosity. He was dying to know.

Massie hesitated. "His name is Derrick." said Massie. "Oh well did you guys go out?" asked Griffin, he already knew the answer just by looking at their eyes in this picture.

"Yeah we did back in the seventh grade." said Massie. "Oh well like did you love him?" asked Griffin. "Okay no offense Griffin but what's up with all of these questions?" asked Massie.

"Nothing I'm just wondering. I mean were friends and all." said Griffin. Massie smiled at that comment. It was true, he was her only friend. Early she kind of considered him as a friend, but know she knew he was her friend. And not by what she wore or how she looked.

"Yeah were friends." said Massie. To be honest with herself he was her only friend, next to her horse Brownie but that really didn't count.

"You know Massie I would have to say out off all of the people here, you have made the best entrance I have seen from anybody. So where did that come from? Just doesn't seem like you. Ya know." said Griffin.

Massie felt tense. That was the old her and nobody knew that she was like that. Nor did she want anyone to know. "Well I really didn't mean to make an entrance it just happened at last minute. I use to be in dance and I thought I would try it. It was kind of stupid." said Massie. She wasn't lying just not saying the whole truth.

Her old self was fighting to come back. And everyday it was harder and harder to fight back. She was going to do everything in her will power to prevent that from happening.

"Oh well it was cool if you ask me. You know Massie you're an incredible person. So different from everyone here." said Griffin.

"Thanks, your different yourself. Your so down to earth and that's what I like about you." said Massie smiling.

"Hey Massie look." said Griffin, pointing in the opposite direction.

Massie looked and before you knew it Griffin took off running with Massie's phone through the school hall ways. Massie laughed and took off running after Griffin. He had her phone and she wanted it back.

"Griffin I want my phone back." said Massie while chasing after Griffin. "No way over my dead body." said Griffin, still running and laughing.

"That can be rearranged." said Massie. Massie ran faster. She caught up to Griffin. She hoped on his back. This took Griffin by shock. He fell backwards and before you knew it, they both were lying on the ground laughing.

They both were oblivious the whole hall way, staring at them. Massie grabbed her phone and took it away from Griffin. Massie stood up, realizing that the whole school was watching them. She brushed the dust off of her jeans, and held out her hand for Griffin to get up.

He took it. Massie smiled and so did Griffin. Massie took his Abercrombie and Finch hat off of his head and put it on hers. For once Massie felt like she belonged. Everything felt so right but at the same time. She was slowly being the old Massie Block. The one that she vowed never to become.

**Okay so how was this chapter. It was kind of short and I threw something about Derrick in there. So I wasn't going to but I did. So Happy Easter :]. And well I was thinking maybe I might not have Massie go back to Westchester. Not until the sequel. And yes this story is going to be long enough for a sequel. So that's all I'm revealing for now. So I hope all of you have a good Easter, review and check out my new story One Last Breath. Love Kai **


	4. You heard what

Okay well anyways I am updating again on this story. I really like this story and I love writing it. It's probably the best so far out of all of my stories. And if I was a different person reading this I would be commenting everyday until I updated. Okay not that obsessive but still lol well sorry I am going to continue with this story :p.

Chapter 4:

Massie sat in her seat. Completely drowned out in her own little world. She couldn't help but wonder about that number that sent her the picture and who's it was. She didn't want to ask who it was. And in a way she didn't want to know who it was. Today felt like it was going forever and she only was half way through the day.

Massie began tapping he pencil on her Advanced English book and twiddling her hair with her fingers. This school was really boring. Massie's phone began vibrating in her pocket. Great who was it this time.

Massie pulled out her phone of her pocket hiding it under her desk, so her teacher Mr. Myner wouldn't see it. (Okay I needed a teacher so I am using him… I really don't know what he teaches)

She looked at the screen and it said Griffin. Massie smiled to herself. Of course. At lunch he came up to her and took her arm. He wrote really big his name and his cell number across Massie's arm. So she retaliated.

**Massie looked across the room to see Griffin staring at her. He smiled and pointed towards her phone.**

**Griffin: Hey Mass I am so bored. Mr. Myner rly knows how to put us 2 sleep.**

**Massie: Oh I know…. So boring I seriously am going 2 kill myself soon **

**Griffin: No u cant do tht…**

**Massie: Y not?**

**Griffin: cuz I said and we ride horses together **

**Massie: So I do what I want**

**Griffin: Obviously because your parents don't tell you what to do**

**Massie: So they don't live with me though**

**Griffin: Y not & where do they live**

**Massie: They live in Westchester NY**

**Griffin: Then y u live here?**

**Massie: Because I wanted to **

**Griffin: Okay well be glad you do because you met an awesome person like me lol**

**Massie: Oh yeah so awesome**

**Griffin what ever I know and guess what I heard**

**Massie: What?**

**Griffin: Were having the Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter is coming to school here. Its something for a school project. Principle told me today**

Massie stiffened. Her hands went numb. Her phone fell out of her hands and landed on the floor. Mr. Myner looked up to see what all of the commotion was. Mr. Myner looked on the ground and seen Massie's iphone laying there on the ground. Massie knew she was in trouble.

"Massie Block. We don't allow phones during school hours. Go see the principle and take your phone with you. And seeing you have been texting Mr. Hastings back there. He can join you." shouted Mr. Myner, making Massie and Griffin flinch.

The whole class looked at Massie and than Griffin. Mr. Myner normally didn't get to mad but when it came to disturbing education, he got very angry.

Griffin got up out of his desk. He really wanted to start laughing about his whole thing. He looked over at Massie. Her skin was really white. She looked like she was about to pass out.

Massie slowly got out of her desk. She felt like she was going to feint. If Griffin was true Dylan was coming to her school. Massie was screwed. She didn't know if she could handle seeing Dylan.

Things were different and nobody needed to know that she was a bitch, apha of the grade, wore all designer, and belonged to one of the richest families in the U.S.

Massie took her phone out of Mr. Myner's hand and slowly walked out of the class room. He hands were shaking unsteadily.

She walked out of the class room behind Griffin. Massie got out of the class room and closed the door. Everything began to get fuzzy. Massie leaned up against a locker to gain her balance. She took a deep breath. Everything around her seemed to be moving.

Griffin stopped in the hallway once he heard Massie's footsteps stop. He took a look back and Massie was leaning against a locker. She was taking deep breaths. She didn't look good at all.

Massie stood there. The world felt like it was spinning out of control. Everything seemed to be getting dizzy. Massie soon couldn't see straight. Massie soon felt her legs give out. She started falling to the ground, her phone slipping through her hands and landing on the tiled floor, and everything went black.

Griffin seen Massie starting to fall backwards. Griffin ran over there and caught her before she hit the floor. Her phone hit the ground. Leaving a big scratch across the back where the battery was.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie's eyes opened. She felt like she had just been hit by a train. She let out a groan and leaned forward. Her head hurt like crazy. She couldn't really remember what went on. Massie noticed she was laying on the bed in the nurses office.

Massie leaned forward and put her hands on her forward. "Hey your awake." said Griffin with a worried look placed across his face. "Oh what happened." asked Massie.

"Well we got in trouble in English because you dropped your phone. We were told to go to the office and then as we were walking to the office you passed out." said Griffin handing Massie a wet wash cloth.

Massie remembered that Griffin said that Dylan was coming to this school. Well Massie had pretty much became unnoticeable so hopefully avoiding Dylan would be easy.

"Oh well did you bring me here?" questioned Massie. "Yeah. You paced out and you looked terrible. No offense. Like you were out if it or something. Massie let a out a small laugh. He was so damn cute when he tried to explain things.

"Oh well thanks. I feel better know. I don't know why I passed out. I was fine and then I got dizzy and my phone fell out of my hands." said Massie. Massie stood up. She walked with Griffin to the principles office.

Massie and Griffin walked in. Griffin was making fun of Massie about looking like Casper. "Hey Griffin stop, I am going to make fun of you when you are about to pass out." said Massie, playfully punching Griffin's arm.

"Hey Block, don't get violent. Massie froze. Nobody called her that. Only one person and she didn't ever wanted to be called that again. Derrick called her that. That name brought back so many unwanted memories. He caused her so much pain. That pain still stuck with her. He broke her heart.

"Umm Griffin sorry but please don't call me that. I don't like it. Derrick always use to call me that." said Massie.

"Oh sorry Massie. Wait the guy from the picture earlier this morning?" asked Griffin.

"Yeah he's the one. Well were here in the office. Come on let's go to the principle's before we get in anymore trouble." Massie said.

Massie and Griffin walked into the principals office. Awards, trophies, and little nick naks were placed around his office. His desk was a mess with papers piled up on it. Filling cabinets half opened with folders missing from them.

"So I heard you two were using cell phones during school." said the principle Mr. Riley, walking into his office.

"Yeah sorry." said Massie. Well I am giving you two a warning. This is your guys only warning and do it again, there will be consequences." said Mr. Riley. "All right." said Griffin.

"Okay now now. Out of my office and go back to class." said Mr. Riley.

Massie and Griffin walked out of his office shocked that he didn't give them a detention or anything. "Wow that went better than I figured." said Griffin.

"I know Griffin. That's good." said Massie. Massie and Griffin walked outside the high school office. Massie began walking until she ran into someone and they both fell onto the floor.

"Sorry." said Massie.

"No no really it's my fault." said a person.

Massie looked up at the person and her face dropped. She couldn't believe who she ran into.

Okay so I am leaving off here. Not very exciting but I am tired and I don't feel like typing anymore so I am going to go to bed but umm I guess this is a good spot to leave off. And anyways guess who Massie ran into. Well review and tell me now if you want any ideas in my story that will contribute Massie to becoming more alphaly. Well I'll update soon as possible. Bye.


	5. Life Sucks Without You

**Okay thanks for the reviews. So far this story is going great. And I am working on It's My Life, sorry it's taking so long. I'm trying. It's taking longer than I expected. But I have this story already thought through. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Lifes Different Without You  
**

"Sorry." said Massie.

"No no really it's my fault." said a person.

Massie looked up at the person and her face dropped. She couldn't believe who she ran into.

Massie couldn't even talk. Words wouldn't escape her mouth. She stood there staring at the person. Hoping that this was a dream and she would wake up from it.

The guy stared at the girl. She looked really familiar. But where he just couldn't figure it out. He stared at her. Her face was puzzled. And the guy standing next to her looked like he was confused.

"Hey Josh, come on. Were here for a project for school. We need to go find the others so stop trying to hit on the girls here." said a redheaded girl walking up to the guy Josh.

"What." Massie muttered under her breath. What did she mean the others. They couldn't be here could they. She questioned herself. Standing in front of her was Josh. He looked different. His smile was different. His voice was different. He was now around 6 foot. He was different.

The look in his eyes. It was foreign. Not the same he had a glint of sadness. His smile was fake and he definitely looked like a player. He no longer even had Ralph Lauren on. He didn't have cologne on. Massie began to feel bad. That was one thing she missed.

Hanging out with Josh and smelling his Ralph Lauren cologne. He got a new kind every time a new one was made. Massie and Josh would get kicked out of Ralph Lauren for running around the store laughing and spraying cologne on each other.

Massie took a look at the red headed girl. It was Dylan. Her red hair glistened. It shined her green piercing eyes. She had a high jaw bone. She was skinny and prettier then ever. Her smile was genuine but something didn't look complete. Massie noticed Dylan was squinting at her.

Like she was trying to read Massie. Figure out who she was. Massie knew Dylan could tell Massie out a crowd of a million people. Massie panicked. She needed to get out of there and fast.

"Umm Griffin let's go. I need to talk to you. Like about this weekend at the horse ranch so come on. Griffin just stood there eyeing Josh and Dylan. Massie needed to get out of there. Massie slightly pushed Griffin. Griffin lost balance and fell into the lockers.

Massie let out a giggle and took off running through the hallway. "Oh you just wait I am going to get your for that." yelled Griffin getting up, regaining his balance and taking off running after Massie while laughing.

"Wow she looked familiar." said Josh watching this guy Griffin run after the girl. "I know that's what I thought." said Dylan. Dylan seen her before. But she just couldn't figure out where. And she was going to find out.

"You know Josh, they are so cute together. I wonder if there going out. Because you can tell in his eyes that he loves her and that they are really close." said Dylan.

"Huh no I didn't notice and Dylan. Love doesn't exist. I only seen it once and that was when-- Josh's voice croaked. He couldn't say no more.

Dylan nodded. She knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't get it out. And in a way he was right. She only seen real love for one time. But love doesn't last forever. This should have though. But mistakes happen. Things change, people change, and life waits for on one. It goes on and the sun rises and sets everyday.

Dylan and Josh walked back to the rest of the group. (Okay this is where the rest of the characters come in).

"Eh Ma Gawd. What kind of school is this. People here dress in American Eagle and Aeropostale. This sucks. And I guarantee these people don't even know what Ralph Lauren even is." said Alicia, turning her nose up at some girl that walked by wearing Aeropostale.

Claire raised her eyebrows. Alicia didn't even know what she was talking about. Many people wore this. She just had it good where she got to do and wear whatever she wanted. He dad was one of the best lawyers for god sakes. She could do what ever she pleased.

Claire sighed and looked down at her black vans. If there was a time where Alicia was really annoying it would be now. Claire wanted to go back home and go back to her fake gothic friends. Of course their principal puts Claire in this group. This assignment really sucked. She was here and not by choice.

Claire looked around. She felt so out of place. Her friends were dressed in high designer and looked great. Claire was gothic. Her hair was black. She had a wig on. Nobody knew that though. Could she actually really dye her hair. Most definitely not. Her clothes were all black. She wore dark make-up, to much eye liner, and black nail polish.

She dressed what she felt like. She felt so unlively. She felt empty and filled with sorrow. Everyone made her feel left out, vivid, and unwelcomed. She stopped feeling welcome once Massie moved away. Claire missed Massie more than ever. She wished Massie would come back.

Life sucked with out Massie. Everyone was different because of her. Well because of Alicia. If there was one thing that Claire could go back in time and do would be stop Massie from leaving. Massie held everyone together. She always gave the school something to talk about.

Everyone was happy. Things at school were awesome. Massie could be mean but really Alicia was just a bitch. She hated everyone that couldn't live up to her standards. Alicia was never like that until Massie became alpha. And she felt like she had to compete with Massie. It wasn't Massie's fault that Skye wanted Massie to have the heir to the thrown.

Massie did a good job. She out done Skye. She was an alpha living legend. Even Alicia could never compete with that. Massie was excellent at it but one thing Massie changed. She became bitchy. She wouldn't stop nagging her friends about being just like her.

It all went to Massie's head and before she knew she lost everything. But deep down it Claire knew it wasn't Massie's fault. She was her friend and she was suppose to look out for Massie. And she didn't. She was suppose to tell Massie to stop. She wanted to tell Massie what she was really like. But Claire couldn't. Something stopped her and that was Alicia.

Alicia and Massie were good friends but Alicia just got way to jealous and then it went down from there. Claire really didn't know what actually all happened but one thing for sure it happened all to fast and now she has to live everyday without the one that made her day better.

Claire sighed. She kicked her shoes against the tiled floors of the hall way. She looked up at her friends. Everyone changed well just about. The only two that didn't were Dylan and Cam.

It was amazing how Dylan stayed strong after Massie left. She held on. She walked as Alicia's beta. She walked in Alicia's shadow. Dylan was Massie's best friend out of all of them but she sided with Alicia like everyone else did. Except one person that was Massie's others best friend.

He was close to her just as Dylan was. Josh. Josh Hotz. He lived up to his last name but now he was different. He was going out with Alicia. He was her pawn. She used him. She didn't love him and he didn't lover her.

He would have stuck with Massie no matter what. Even if it meant moving the Earth. But Massie wouldn't let that happen. Claire knew that. She wasn't stupid. Massie didn't want Josh to suffer. She wanted the best for him. Josh he was a player. He slept with tons of girls. He no longer smiled truly. He had a cocky ass grin on his face which meant that he was better than anyone else.

But some things were different. He no longer talked to Derrick. He and Derrick weren't friends anymore. They still hung out in the same group together but they despised each other. Everything in this world was wrong.

Plovert. He was here but the thing is he doesn't talk to anyone. He mine as well be invisible. He only came because his grade depended on it. Plovert he is emotionless. He wanted Massie back just like Claire. Massie held everyone together. Massie was always there for Plovert.

Massie was the only one that would ever be there for Plovert. Plovert was like Massie's older brother he would protect her from anything. They would laugh everyday. Only if Plovert would stop isolating himself from everyone else.

Claire's thoughts were lost when Alicia shouted Claire's name.

"Kuh-laire. Are you listening to me." yelled Alicia. Claire got mad and she had enough. Only one person was ever aloud to call her that and that was Massie.

"Alicia don't call me that. There will only ever aloud to be one person to call me that." shouted Claire. Alicia's face tensed up. She wasn't going to allow Claire to back talk to her. She was alpha and she could do what ever she wanted.

"Claire I am alpha. Not you and that one person isn't here." shouted Alicia, getting in Claire's face.

"Oh yeah Alicia well guess what. I would much rather have Massie here. She was a way much better alpha then you ever were. If I could take back time it would be ever siding with you. I would have chose Massie. I actually like Massie. She could be mean but your just a fucking bitch." shouted Claire.

Right when Claire yelled that the gym doors opened and two people appeared. Everyone took and looked to see who it was. Now things are about to get exciting.

**Okay so I am going to leave the story here. Well review and tell me what you think. I am trying to work on my other stories. Sorry for the wait but like I always say review my story and if you have any ideas that you want to see let me know and I need a couple characters so if you want to be one put your first name and last name(optional). Well enjoy. Bye kailin**


	6. The Line Is Crossed Once Again

**Chapter 6: The line is crossed once again  
**

"Oh yeah Alicia well guess what. I would much rather have Massie here. She was a way much better alpha then you ever were. If I could take back time it would be ever siding with you. I would have chose Massie. I actually like Massie. She could be mean but your just a fucking bitch." shouted Claire.

Right when Claire yelled that the gym doors opened, Massie and Griffin walked in. Massie felt her heart stop. All eyes turned on her and Griffin.

Massie recognized everyone. They were the ones that we always suppose to be with her. All years of high school.

Not fucking backstab her. Crush her and leave her behind in the dust. Not break her heart into a million pieces. And each and everyone one of them were standing in front of her.

This couldn't be happening could it. She ran away from them and no matter what nothing ever goes her way.

But mostly what Claire had just said about Massie was unbelievable for her. Massie couldn't believe that Claire, the one that kept her mouth shut a lot of times actually said that to Alicia.

"Can't you two losers go somewhere else. Were having a conversation and we don't need you involved." yelled Alicia.

Massie began to get infuriated. This was her school not Alicia's and she sure didn't need Alicia tell her what to do.

Massie's hands balled up into fists. She didn't have patience to put up with Alicia. Griffin stared at Massie. She looked beyond pissed. "Ugh what are you two still standing there looking stupid. GO." yelled Alicia, crossing her arms over her chest.

Massie had enough. Alicia sure as the hell wasn't going to tell Massie exactly what to do. "Umm don't tell me what to do. How about you hop on the next flight to JFK and go back to where ever the hell you came from." said Massie. Massie had a determined look on her face.

Alicia looked pissed off. Claire let out a snicker. Griffin took another look at Massie. If she could kill this Spanish beauty would get her ass kicked.

"Your sayings are just as bad as your outfit." yelled Alicia walking over to where Massie was standing. Claire, Cam, Kristen, Plovert, Derrick, Josh, and Dylan followed Alicia.

Alicia had a smirk but unexpectedly from everyone that smirk didn't last long. "And your just as pathetic as those last seasons Marc Jacobs wedges." said Massie rolling her eyes.

Kristen and Dylan gasped. The guys all looked shocked. Nobody ever dissed Alicia's outfits. Griffin stared at Massie and then to Alicia.

He knew Massie but he didn't know that she could be this mean. But she had every right to be. This girl had it coming.

"Excuse me, look what your wearing. Your clothes are so out of date and not even designer. So really your pathetic just like those pumas" shot Kristen. Kristen made high fives with Alicia and Dylan.

Dylan looked really uncomfortable. She had a hint of annoyance in her eyes. Massie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. This was getting interesting. Here she was dissing Alicia and Alicia doesn't even know it was her. This was great.

Massie took a look and noticed Derrick. Massie felt like she couldn't breath. He grew up so much and that face, his shorts obsession, and his goofy grin made her heart crush. He was her first love. And she still felt that pain that he caused. It never went away.

"Oh you think your good. Good job you got me. Why don't you go be desperate somewhere else for some guy's attention and leave this fight for me and this fake Spanish bitch over here. Because you trying to get that Spanish guys attention is really getting annoying." snapped Massie.

Kristen's and Alicia's face dropped. "Dude why don't you and your boyfriend go somewhere else and just walk away. Instead of standing here and trying to win a fight that your already going to loose." said Derrick. Derrick's voice was cold and distant.

"Dud shut the fuck up. Nobody asked you what you think." said Griffin. Okay so far things between them weren't going very well.

"How about you shutting up. Why don't you just leave and take that whore of a girl friend with you. She is a fucking bitch and she will eventually hurt like she has hurt other people in her life." said Derrick while running his hands through his blond hair. This pissed Massie off.

"You fucking ass hole. You're nothing but a jerk who follows everyone. And once a jerk always a jerk. Maybe you would once change but obviously not." said Massie hurtfully.

Massie just let out all of the hurt that she kept inside her, with her palm smacking across Derrick's face as hard as she could. It left a red handprint stretched across his face.

Everyone stared there wondering what the heck just happened. Massie didn't know what to say. She wasn't for sure what to do. Leave or stay. And she wondered if Derrick really knew that it was her or not. Massie took a look at Griffin. He looked like he was about to kick Derrick's ass.

Griffin's jaw tightened and his hands were balled together into fists. Massie wasn't a whore and right now he really wanted to kick this guys ass. It was quiet nobody really knowing what to say.

Derrick stood there wiping the side of his face where the handprint had been. It hurt like a hell. But he wasn't going to say anything about it. It made him look weak.

"Griffin let's go. We don't need to waist out times with them." said Massie grabbing Griffin's hand and pulling him out of the room. Griffin knew that Massie wanted to get out of there. So he relentlessly followed.

On the way out he had to say one more thing. "You know that one picture of you, doesn't even resemble your attitude now Derrick." said Griffin, walking out of the room closing the door behind him and Massie.

Griffin noticed that guy Derrick, from the picture on Massie's phone earlier. And now he looks a whole lot unhappier. Griffin knew that these people had to do with Massie's past, and now he wanted to know what. Griffin noticed a look on Massie's face. It was feign.

XX

Derrick watched this guy Griffin walk out of the room with this girl. Who was she. She looked so familiar. That shiny brown chesnut hair and those sparkling amber eyes. And what did he feel so hateful towards this girl. Who was she and what was with this guy Griffin.

He said "You know that one picture of you, doesn't even resemble your attitude now Derrick." It was all so confusing for Derrick. He wasn't even paying attention to Alicia rant on about this girl.

"Dude Derrick, is your face okay. That looked like that hurt." said Josh. Derrick looked at Josh. Okay so now Josh was talking to him. Josh changed and he was a jerk now. Derrick rolled his eyes and walked away. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He really need to go find that girl. He needed to talk to her.

**Okay well this is chapter 6. So what did you guys think. I know it wasn't all exciting and pretty short. But I didn't want to go to far. So I decided to stop here and next chapter I have a new character in this story. It's Griffin's sister and that's all I'm saying. So hit that review button below this and you know what to do from there. Well thanks for reading. ~Kai~**


	7. Thanks For The Memories

**Well I'm bored and I'm sick I have nothing better to do so here you guys go. Chapter 7 for Rise Of The Alpha. I am trying to update on my other stories. It's my life is really aggravating me I am trying my best but updating is getting harder because I want everything to work out great so expect an update for that in the next few days.**

**Chapter 7: Thanks for the memories**

Derrick stormed outside of the school. He was fed up and dying to know who that girl was. He really wanted to figure out who she was. So what better way then to just do it yourself. Derrick walked along the grass.

The sun was shinning and the wind was blowing. Derrick walked around the school. They had a soccer team practicing on the soccer field. They were the high school girls and guys playing. Derrick walked over onto the field where a group of guys and a girl were talking.

"Umm do any of you know a guy named Griffin." asked Derrick walking next to the group. "Yeah he's my twin brother. Why?" spoke a girl with black hair that went mid way down her back in a high pony tail. She was very tan and was average height.

She had on black NIKE shorts with a white and blue cut off. She had on long black socks and Puma cleats.

"Well I was talking to him earlier and I was wondering who the girl was with him." said Derrick. Derrick looked at all of the guys staring at him, giving him death glares. "Oh well who are you?" said the girl.

"I'm Derrick. I'm here for the social project with some other people from Westchester New York." said Derrick. "Oh okay well yeah I know who she is. And my name is Nola Hastings." said Nola, holding her hand out for Derrick to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Nola." said Derrick, shaking Nola's hand. "So what did you need to know?" asked Nola. "Who that girl was that was with Griffin." said Derrick.

"Oh well I know it's none of my business or anything but why do you want to know. Because you don't like her do you because I think Griffin really likes her and I don't want you to take that away from him. He hasn't had much luck with girls." said Nola, eyeing Derrick.

"No no no it's not like that. I don't like her like that. I thought she looked familiar so I was just wondering who she was." said Derrick. Derrick got this sharp pain in his head. It was like a part of him wasn't going to like the answer that was coming.

"Oh well that makes sense. Her name is-- but Nola was cut off when somebody yelled Derrick is that you?

Derrick turned around seeing who's voice that was. Derrick's face went into complete shock. The guy just let out a laugh. Seeing how ridiculous Derrick's face looked.

"Hey Derrick come here." yelled the guy. "Umm sorry but can I talk to you later this is important?" asked Derrick. "Yeah sure. Bye." said Nola. All of the guys stared at Derrick run towards the guy.

Derrick ran over to the guy. "Yo Kemp my man what's up. What are you doing here?" questioned Derrick, while bumping knuckles and then doing their handshake.

"Well my mom switched jobs here so I am going to school here. And I mean like this is a real shocker. So what are you doing here?" asked Kemp, giving Derrick a skeptical look. "Well I'm not the only one that's here." said Derrick. Derrick's grin began to fade off of his face. Things weren't exactly okay with everyone. Actually things were terrible.

"Oh well why are you here?" asked Kemp. "Well we have to do this social skills project and we got sent here. We have to correspond in regulations on what it's like being in a more diverse community. Where everyone isn't filthy rich, the people don't dress high class, and were in a public school." said Derrick.

"Ah I see. Surprisingly you even know those words." said Kemp, snickering at Derrick's face when he said that. "Hey well actually it was in our pamphlet of what we need to write our essay on." said Derrick, shooting Kemp a glare.

"Ah that makes sense. I was beginning to freak if Derrick actually had a bigger vocabulary than just one syllable words." said Kemp. Derrick crossed his arms over his chest. "Well hey Kemp, one things for sure. I can kick your ass whenever I want." said Derrick grinning.

"Hey. Wait what do you mean we?" asked Kemp. Derrick really didn't want to answer that. Kemp use to get along great with everyone but, after the incident. Everybody except Derrick ignored him. Plovert use to be his best friend, but since he changed he didn't talk to Kemp at all.

Josh he was just to good to talk to anyone. Cam and Kemp got in this big fight over who got the new girl Olivia. So they ended up hating each other. And the only other guy that was still friends with Kemp was Derrick.

"Well everyone else is here. Me, Cam, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, Plovert, Claire and Josh." Derrick said Josh's name as if he was the curse to soccer. Kemp nodded. He knew Derrick didn't like Josh. At least not anymore.

"So umm." said Kemp. Kemp really wasn't for sure if he should ask the question. He knew this topic really wasn't in question. It hurt to much to ask it but it seemed Derrick already knew where this was getting to.

"Umm just spit it out." said Derrick hatefully. Derrick didn't mean to make it sound like that. "Umm sorry it wasn't suppose to come out like that." said Derrick, running his hands through his hair.

"It's fine. I was just wondering if you have talked to Massie at all?" asked Kemp. Kemp liked Massie. So the alpha thing got out of control. But he was one of her friends. He was at fault to. He should have taken responsibility and stopped her from turning into the person that she became.

Not only Massie was to blame. She was just at fault like everyone else was. Cam, Claire, Alicia, Josh, Dylan, Derrick, Plovert, Kristen, and himself. He should have been there for her. They all should have. She was only doing it because everyone else wanted her to be alpha. They wanted her to out rise Skye. And she did.

But it in the end everyone got hurt. Massie was the one that held everyone together. She was the one that was there for anyone no matter what. But once their leader fell, they all fell. They were nothing once she left. Friendship meant nothing. Once Massie left. The group that promised to be together always and forever broke apart. Piece by piece.

And it was sliding through everyone's fingers to fast. Nobody could grasp onto reality and stop that from happening. Things seemed to finally crumble all together once Alicia turned into alpha bitch mode. Claire became emo. Plovert isolated himself from everyone.

Cam became depressed and a jerk. Dylan became bulimic to stay skinny for Alicia's likings. Kristen turned into a slut. Kemp moved and most of all the two that had the most impact on our group. Josh and Derrick. Best friends for life and forever.

But forever doesn't mean always. Things changed once Massie left. It was different. Josh and Derrick were both the closest to Massie other than Dylan. Josh was Massie's best friend and Derrick was Massie's boy friend. Josh became sad and moody and Derrick became angry.

Derrick hid his emotions. Derrick became angry. Inside he was hurting. More than Josh was. He hid everything. He wasn't going to let nobody know that. Josh was the only other person closest to Derrick. Josh was upset that his best friend left him. The only other person that was close to him was Derrick.

Derrick and Josh both missed Massie. She was the base of them. Everywhere they went it was the three of them. Side by side. Once one member of the group is missing everything is incomplete. Josh and Derrick started fighting and before you knew it things went all down from there.

Josh blamed Derrick for everything that happened with Massie. And Derrick blamed Josh for everything that happened. It was out of hurt and hatred. But honestly it wasn't any of there faults it was everyone in the groups fault.

Kemp sighed. Derrick didn't answer his question yet. Kemp began thinking to the exact day that Derrick and Josh stopped being friends. And let him tell you something it wasn't a pretty sight.

_Flashback_

_The day it all fell apart. It was the soccer game. Biggest game of the season. The Tomahawks were playing against the Pythons. Derrick was playing goalie and Josh was playing fullback. Josh was just in for forward but coach moved him back to fullback to guard the goal because the other team had the ball._

_Josh looked at Derrick and gave him two fingers. It was their secretive signature soccer move. It was known as the SSSM. Derrick nodded and focused his attention back on the Pythons who had the ball. _

_Number 6 on the team. Known as Dempsey Solomon kept the ball going. Between his feet. Josh Hotz knew Dempsey and he knew his moves so stopping the ball for Derrick should be easy. Dempsey was running closer and closer to the goal. The ball quickly gliding around his feet. _

_Once Dempsey was close enough Josh charged Dempsey. Josh almost had the ball but he did the wrong signature move and it let Dempsey have a free chance for the goal. Dempsey kicked the ball to the right and back to the left. He went to kick but faked and kicked the ball with his left foot into the right side of the goal._

_Derrick seen what Dempsey did. Derrick dove for the ball but he missed it. There was ten seconds in the game and the Pythons were now up by one. Derrick was still on the ground laying on his back and cussing under his breath. _

_Josh heard Pythons crowd screaming and the fans going wild. He knew then that they lost the ball and Dempsey scored on Derrick. Josh felt himself get angry. Derrick let that ball go through. Josh took a quick glance at Derrick. He was lying on the grass muttering stuff to himself._

_Josh walked over to Derrick. Derrick took a look up seeing a shadow standing over him. It belonged to Josh Hotz. Derrick had a disgusted look on his face. This game was suppose to be the one that they win and they go to the championships but Josh ruined it. Josh had these same feelings but only Derrick ruined it._

"_Dude what the hell." said Josh glaring at Derrick. Derrick got up off the ground. His blood was boiling and his temper was rising. "Whoa what do you mean." said a defensive Derrick._

"_You let the ball go by. You lost the game for us." said Josh stepping towards Derrick. "What do you mean I lost the game for us. You did. Last time I checked you did the wrong move. Which caused the team the championships." said Derrick defending himself._

"_You should be prepared for anything Derrick. It was easy to catch and you blew it for us way." said Josh now almost in Derrick's face. "Dude fuck off. This was your fault not mine. Just like you to blame everyone else for your mistakes." said Derrick. _

"_What do you mean my fault. This was your fault just like it was your fault for Massie leaving." said Josh. Josh was now almost in Derrick's face. This pissed Derrick off. How dare Josh accuse him of something like that._

"_Huh my fault. How is that my fault. It was your fault. Not mine. Good job Josh you always seem to mess up and now you lost the game for us." said Derrick. Josh stared at Derrick in the eyes. Unaware that the whole stadium was quiet. They were unaware that they were yelling at each other._

"_Derrick you're a fucking ass hole. And it was your fault why Massie left. If you weren't such a jerk then we wouldn't be in this mess now would we and oh maybe if you didn't suck at goalie we wouldn't have lost this game and maybe just maybe if you weren't a terrible boy friend then you would still have Massie." said Josh with a big cocky ass smirk on his face._

_Derrick had enough. "Dude you know what. Your just jealous that I had the girl. Yeah that's right I had Massie and your just pissed because I had the one thing that you always wanted. And another thing." said Derrick. Derrick pulled his fist back and punched Josh in the face._

_Derrick hit Josh in the jaw. Josh fell backwards on the ground. Josh seen Derrick standing right there over him. Josh got up off of the ground and swung a punch at Derrick. Derrick fell to the ground but tackling Josh on the way to the ground. Derrick pined Josh and started throwing punches. _

_Josh got Derrick off of him. Josh began punching Derrick. The refs blew the whistles but Josh and Derrick still didn't stop. Cam, Kemp, Plovert, the coach and the refs all ran over to Josh and Derrick._

_Cam and Plovert pulled Josh away from Derrick. The coach and Kemp pulled Derrick away from Josh. Derrick was furious he was trying to get out of Kemps and the coaches restraints. Cam and Plovert were having a hard time holding Josh. None of them ever seen Josh and Derrick this mad. Ever._

_Derrick stood there restrained by Kemp and his coach. Derrick's hair was matted up. His jaw hurt like hell and he had blood trickling down from his nose and he had cuts on his face. He could barely see out of one of his eyes. Derrick glanced as Josh. His eyes narrowed and he shot daggers at Josh._

_Josh stood there breathing heavily. His neck hurt. His cuts stung like heck. His hair had grass and mud stuck in it. He had blood running down his face and his eyes were probably turning black now. His eyes narrowed and gave Derrick a look of death._

_There was a stare down between Josh and Derrick. "I hate you Harrington." spat Josh._

"_Dude you're a fucking ass hole and I can't stand you." said Derrick still glaring at Josh. "Oh wow good for you. Just one thing Derrick. I will always be better than you." shouted Josh._

"_Oh yeah fucking Hotz. You think that your all that great than how come you never got the girl. How come you never got Massie. Answer me that." shouted Derrick. Derrick tried breaking free from the tight grasps of his coach and Kemp._

_Josh didn't answer. Josh broke free from Cam and Plovert. Josh went to go after Derrick. Some refs got a hold of Josh right before Josh had the time to hit Derrick. "You know what. That's right Josh you can't answer the question because you already know the answer." said Derrick._

"_You know what fucking Harrington." said Josh. Derrick was about to say something but his coach cut him off._

"_You want to know what. I will tell you what. I will not put up with you two beating the shit out of each other. So until you two can get along you are done playing from me. Go to the locker room. I will deal with you later. GO." yelled their coach. Derrick and Josh got some last words out that day. They were the ones that you couldn't forget. They burn like fire scorching something._

"_I hate you and we are no longer friends." hissed Josh. Derrick's jaw tightened. If his body didn't hurt so much that might have meant something to him. "You know what Josh I can't fucking stand you and I hate you to. Oh and you know what else you mean nothing to me. And your right we are no longer friends. Not anymore." said Derrick._

_Everyone gasped. Everyone figured that these two would be the ones that would still play in mud when there 50 together. Derrick and Josh walked backed to the locker room. Hands in pockets and shooting death glares at each other. That was the last day that they were ever friends. _

_Since the that year when Derrick and Josh got along and played soccer they haven't had a good soccer team. _

_End of flashback._

Derrick sighed. He hated to mention Massie. Nobody ever really mentioned her. It brought back hurt and guilt for everyone. "No I haven't. Sorry." said Derrick looking at the ground.

**Okay I know Derrick never found out who that girl was darn. Sorry but he will eventually and so what did you think. This was a fairly long chapter. It doesn't have any Massie in it but this is a rather relevant and important chapter. So review and tell me what you think. Check out my new story This time she will just have to choose one.**


	8. This Is What Happened

**Chapter 8: This is what happened  
**

**Okay so it's been forever since I have updated well enjoy. And check out my other stories.**

Massie sighed. Walking side by side with Griffin. Neither of them said a word since they left the bitch fest. Massie's hands were tucked in her Pink jacket pockets. Massie looked at Griffin. He had confusion in his eyes. Like he was trying to figure out things.

"I bet your waiting for an explanation aren't you?" asked Massie. "You think." shouted Griffin. This made Massie wince. He never talked to her like that. Griffins shoulders relaxed. He looked at Massie and she looked scared.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell but I really want to know what's going on." said Griffin. Massie just nodded and began to tell.

"Okay well it began before I moved here. I was in seventh grade. I had everything the guy, the clothes, the money, and the guy. I wasn't alpha of the school or nothing like that. I was just Massie Block. Popular but I was friends with everyone. But anyways I was always liked by all of the eighth graders.

And Skye Hamilton was moving and her clique wasn't alpha material anymore. Once she would be gone they would fall apart. Skye Hamilton was an amazing person. She was a 10 all of the time and guys drooled when they seen her. But Skye new that one person would be able to take her spot and that person was me.

I wasn't for sure or not to take it but my friends convinced me other wise. They said that I should take it and I would be alpha. I started out being alpha. But I didn't change at all. At least not yet. But my best friend Alicia got jealous that I was alpha and not her. She began to try and steal the alpha spot away from me. So I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

I began changing. Just to win this fight with Alicia. We were no longer friends. Dylan, Derrick, Josh, Claire, Kemp, and Plovert were on my side. While Cam and Kristen took sides with Alicia. This made her even more angry that I had most of my friends on my side. And not hers. So she began gossiping and using everything against me.

Well then that's when I really began changing. I stopped being a friend and began bossing my friends around. I turned into a total bitch. My outfits became a total 10 all of the time. I just started changing. And terribly. I didn't care what my friends thought. I told them what to eat, wear, and who they could hang out with and what they did.

All of the people that I was friends with became LBR'S and those are losers beyond repair. I began putting people down and making them feel bad. I became so intimidated that I was oblivious to the world around me and that's just what Alicia wanted. She wanted to destroy me and she used myself against me.

It was horrible. I didn't even know who I was anymore. I became bulimic because I thought I was fat. But the thing was Derrick cheated on me with Alicia. He said that he didn't like me and Alicia was much better. It hurt so much. That's when my life really went awry.

One by one things fell into pieces. And my friends left one by one. And only one person stood beside me and that was Josh Hotz. He was the closest guy to me and probably my best friend besides Dylan. Derrick hurt me so much. I cried for days.

I began to cut myself. Which was a big mistake and Kristen seen it. She told Alicia and Alicia told the whole school. It was horrible. Josh he would have killed anyone for me but I couldn't let Josh do that. He didn't need to be made fun of because he was friends with me. He didn't need to be hurt or anything so I couldn't let him make the biggest mistake of his life.

I was so obsessed with power that I was power hungry. I did it though. I outdid Skye as alpha. I was an alpha living legend until my life came plummeting to the ground. It was like a plane that couldn't stop. And hit the surface blowing up. So I did the only thing that I could.

I hurt Josh just like I hurt everyone else and I left. I moved here. I just couldn't handle the life in New York. I had nothing. And it was all because I listened to my friends. And you know the worst part of it all was. I only took the spot because I was scared of my friends would have thought of me if I didn't take it. Know that I think about it I was stupid.

And when I was alpha I walked the halls strutting and smiling. I had every guy wanting to go out with me and every girl wishing she was me. I was on top of the world but I didn't see any thing coming and boy was I wrong. It just hurts. Now that I look back on my past. It really sucks.

And that's why when we walked into the room where they were in, me and Alicia didn't get along. She was lucky I didn't rip out that pretty hair of hers. And now that there here. I just don't know what's going to happen." said Massie.

Griffin just looked at Massie. He listened to every word that she said. Everything that she described sounded horrible. "Look Mass I'm sorry and no matter what I will stand by you no matter what." said Griffin. Massie leaned in on Griffin.

"Thanks Griffin you really know how to make me feel better. So umm what do you say me and you go horse back riding?" asked Massie. "I say yeah. Let's go." said Griffin. Griffin took another look at Massie. Something looked like it was really troubling her. And it didn't look good.

"Massie are you sure you all right?" asked Griffin. "I don't know Griffin. It's just the worst part of this that Josh. He isn't the same. I mean he was so different and he is all up with Alicia. He just scares me and I'm just reacting here and I don't know what to do." said Massie.

"Look Massie I'm sure everything will be fine and I won't have a problem for kicking anyone of their asses." said Griffin. Massie smiled. "Have no fear… Griffin is here." said Griffin. Massie let out a laugh.

Griffin was so funny sometimes. Massie and Griffin arrived at the stables. Massie's phone vibrated again. She pulled it out and looked at it. Her body felt like it was going to freeze.

It was from a number that she didn't know but she felt like she did know it.

**Anonymous: Massie Block!**

Massie's hand shook fiercely as she was texting back.

_Massie: Yeah & Who's this?_

**Anonymous: Massie you really want to know**

_Massie: Yeah who is it._

Instead of saying who it was. They sent another picture of her. But this time it was with Josh and Derrick. Josh and Derrick were standing on each side of Massie. Massie had her arms around Josh and Derrick's waist. Derrick and Josh were both kissing one of Massie's cheeks.

_Massie: Whoa where are you getting these pictures?_

**Anonymous: Calm down. It's just a memory and isn't it cute**

_Massie: No now who is this._

**Anonymous: Calm down and then I will tell you**

_Massie: Okay I am calm. Now please tell me_

Massie's phone vibrated again. She took a look at it. Her face froze. Griffin looked at Massie and she was pale. Griffin walked over to her and took a look at the message. And the messages were from…

**Ah so there it is chapter 8. Now you know what happened to Massie. Okay it's vague but you will find out more as the story goes on and I bet you all are wondering who the person is. Well I bets its not someone that your going to think of. But let's see. Review and in the review guess who the anonymous person is. But whoever gets it right I will give them a trailer of the sequel early. And they will get to know some stuff for the story that no one else will know until I write it. **


	9. Only One Can Make It Right

**Chapter 9: Only one can make it right  
**

_Sorry no one figured out who the person was that sent the text messages. So no one gets a trailer for the sequel. _

Massie looked at the phone. She couldn't believer her eyes. Griffin stood there confused but still staring at the phone.

**Anonymous: This is Skye Hamilton **

Massie's body froze. She couldn't believe that this really was her. No way. But now that she thought about it. The number seemed really familiar but how did she get the pictures. Wait. She sent them to Skye. Massie's heart began beating faster and her fingers began hitting the keys on her cell swiftly.

_Massie Block: no way… how? unbelievable_

**Skye Hamilton: I kept your number**

_Massie Block: why are u sendin me those pics?_

**Skye Hamilton: cuz u need a reminder y ur alpha**

_Massie Block: wat im not alpha_

**Skye Hamilton: Ya u r but u left & u still r alpha material**

_Massie Block: umm no u have the wrong person… I believe thts Alicia_

**Skye Hamilton: NO ITS NOT!**

_Massie Block: why isn't it_

**Skye Hamilton: cuz if I wanted her 2 have it I would have given it to her**

_Massie Block: So what tht doesn't mean crap_

**Skye Hamilton: Yeah it does… u belong as BOCD alpha not her**

_Massie Block: thts the past and im not alpha & I nvr want to b_

**Skye Hamilton: whatever I no u. u r dying to b alpha & wear designer**

_Massie Block: Wat do u no bout me. Nothing. I don't want to b alpha _

**Skye Hamilton: I know a lot more than u think**

_Massie Block: Fine enlighten me_

**Skye Hamilton: okay why are u arguing bck**

_Massie Block: Wat does tht have to do w/ anything_

**Skye Hamilton: answer my ?**

_Masise Block: no not until u answer mine_

**Skye Hamilton: answer mine**

_Massie Block: no _

**Skye Hamilton: yeah **

_Massie Block: Skye are u a dispatcher?_

**Skye Hamilton: Don't care! Massie are you a digger?**

_Massie Block: Are you a tele marketer?_

**Skye Hamilton: no but keep it up im going to bury you in ur profession**

_Massie Block: Skye don't tell me wat 2 do. I do wat I want & stop acting like a lbr… it's quite annoying. Enlighten me w/ something new_

**Skye Hamilton: I knew it. U cracked. The alpha still lives inside of u**

Massie gasped at herself. She didn't even mean to say that to Skye. It came across her mind and she texted it on her phone furiously. A million of thoughts ran through her mind. Was she really becoming her old alpha self.

XX

Josh Hotz wandered aimlessly through the hallways. This school was boring. His life was boring. His eyes were pierced with complete confusion. He leaned against some lockers and slowly slid down them until he was sitting on the ground.

His mind wandered. Why did he feel so empty. Why was he going out with Alicia. Why wasn't he and Derrick friends anymore. What had happened to his carefree group of friends.

Why did everything fall apart. Josh stared up. Josh smacked against the locker. He wasn't for sure but he missed the past. It was so fun and everyone was friends with everybody. And you didn't have to worry about popularity.

But it seem liked now nobody was happy. Not in his group of friends. Well what they call friends. But it seems like everyone just sticks together because none of them would really know what to do if they left one another.

It was as simple as that. Alicia is a conceited bitch. She didn't care who she hurt. But on the inside everyone knew that she missed Massie dearly. Kristen pretended that she didn't care about anything but she would take the next ticket back to the past as fast as she can complete her math tests. She is to much of a slut. She sleeps with guys all the time.

Dylan really missed Massie and it was amazing how she held together for all this time. Kemp he moved but he was miserable. At least he can find his own life now and not worry about his old friends. Plovert. He was a mess. He was miserable and since when did he become so quiet. He never talked to anyone he was just there. Maybe because he couldn't muster up the courage to leave the group.

Claire use to be this bubbly, sweet, caring, smiling girl. And now she is gothic. Her attitude and clothes are dark. Her smile is more like a frown or a glare. Cam is still Cam. He still wears his leather Jacket and his Drakkar Noir Cologne. But he isn't happy like he use to be and no matter what he still is in love with Claire. The old Claire.

Hmm Derrick. Derrick and me aren't on the right foot either. We don't talk. I glare at him and he glares at me. Derrick is so different. He's not much of a flirt, a smile is hard to come by, and he hurts. He hurts everyday. I can see it in his eyes. I was once his best friend.

And the one thing that's missing was the person that kept us all together. The one that would do anything for us. Her smile, her attitude, how she could laugh and talk to anyone. The one that I called my best friend. The one that was Derrick's girlfriend and Dylan's accomplice. Them two together meant trouble. But now where was Massie. Nobody had heard of her. Whether she was dead or alive. It was one of those times where you wish you could just hold her in your arms one last time.

Josh continued sitting in front of the lockers. School was over but since they were new here for the program they had to leave around 6. His mind kept wandering to one thing. Where was Massie.

"Hey. Are you okay?" came a voice. Josh looked up to find Kristen standing next to him. She looked worried about something. "Hey and yeah I'm fine. What about you?" asked Josh.

Kristen sighed and sat down on the floor next to Josh. "Yeah I guess. So what's bothering you?" asked Kristen.

"What do you mean. I'm fine." said Josh, trying to get her to believe him that he was fine. "Sure Josh. You say so. So really I want to know." said Kristen.

"I don't know. Anything. Everything. The past and the now. My future. The people that were once close to me. My ex best friend. How much I miss playing soccer. I hate football. What is the point of getting to be tackled. There isn't one." huffed Josh.

Kristen knew exactly what he meant. "A lot sure has changed." said Kristen. "Your telling me." said Josh.

"Josh honestly, I wish Massie would come back. Actually I wish Massie never left. Skye never moved. Massie was never alpha. Alicia wasn't a jealous bitch. Dylan wasn't breaking on the inside. I wasn't such a slut. You and Derrick would be friends again. Plovert would actually hold a conversation with us. Kemp never moved. Cam and Claire would be together. Claire wasn't gothic. Derrick was happy and he was going out with Massie. And that all of us were tightly together. And our promises still meant something." said Kristen reconciling what she wished.

Josh's eyes widened as Kristen said all of these things. Right now having all of those things sounded pretty good.

"Yeah Kristen I wish for all of those things to. But you know what. Its never going to happen. Not as long as Massie's gone. Everything's such a mess and only Mass can make it right. And she's long gone its never going to happen. I know she's never coming back. So just give it up." snapped Josh.

Kristen felt anger rush through her body. And a hint of depression. Josh was right. Massie was the only one that could make things right but she was never coming back. She was probably having the time of her life and not worrying about her life crumbling to pieces.

Kristen sighed. "Josh I know. You know that girl. The one that was fighting with Alicia with that guy. She was, oh I don't familiar. Like I knew her. I knew her from somewhere." said Kristen.

"I know. I just felt like I knew her. And I really wish that I could see Massie one more time. Then everyone can make things right." said Josh.

But if only Josh really knew that he was a lot closer to Massie than he thought. And things get way worse before they get better.

**Okay so here is chapter 9. And I bet you all want to kill me because the others haven't found out that the girl was Massie. So umm update and tell me what you want to think. Peace.**


	10. Massie VS Alicia

**Chapter 10: **

Massie woke up with her alarm clock going off. Today was going to be a horrible day. She had this gut feeling and she always went with her gut feeling. And when she has gut feelings. Getting sleep isn't an option. She always manages to get nightmares.

Massie swung her legs over her bed and walked to the bathroom. She got in the shower. Once she got out she blow dried her hair.

Hmm what to wear. Massie said out loud. She began looking through her closet. She decided on a pair of MUDD jeans and a black and white sweater. Underneath her sweater she had on a grey tank top.

She walked to the bathroom vanity and did her make up. She straightened her hair and put her bangs into a bump.

Massie grabbed her Hollister bag and made her way out the door with her phone in her hand. Griffin was waiting in his red and white Mustang for her. Massie hopped inside and made their way to the school.

"Massie you look really tired." came a voice from the back seat. Massie turned around to see Griffin's little sister Nola in the vehicle. "Yeah Nola I am." said Massie. "Oh hey Massie some guy was like looking for you yesterday." said Nola.

"What." Massie half shouted. Nola winced. "Umm, yeah, he was wondering who the girl was with my brother." said Nola. Massie's heart began beating faster. Her gut feeling was most likely coming true.

"Like who was it?"

"This guy named Derrick Harrington."

"Did you tell him my name?"

"I was going to, but then he walked away because some guy yelled his name."

"Oh."

Massie's heart began beating to normal speed again. Griffin pulled into the school parking lot. Massie got out of Griffin's car and everyone was staring. Griffin chuckled. He was one of the most popular guys. So why not give someone something to talk about.

Griffin walked by Massie and put his arm around her waist. Massie shot Griffin a death glare. "What. You know there going to be talking, so why not give them something to talk about." said Griffin.

Massie sighed and said "Yeah sure. Why not." Massie and Griffin began walking towards the school with his arm around her waist. Everyone was staring and whispering.

Massie kept on walking with Griffin. They walked by them. Massie shuddered the thought of them staying here until she graduated. "Oh so you two are going out. What in the right mind of you would date a girl like her." snickered a voice.

Massie swiftly turned around and got out of Griffin's grasp. Alicia was standing there with her posse and the guys. "Oh and what kind of person would respect you as alpha." snapped Massie.

"Everyone. I am an alpha. Once an alpha. Always an alpha." said Alicia, stepping closer to Massie. "Really now. So there was no one at your school that out did you?" asked Massie.

"No." Massie right now really wanted to punch Alicia in the face but instead she just turned around and walked away. She would put up with Alicia but right now, she had to make sure that no one knew it was her for as long as possible.

Griffin followed Massie into the school. Once Massie got in there she punched her locker. Her face was filled with fury. "I swear I am going to rip every strand of hair out of her hair. Piece by piece." said Massie.

Griffin winced. Massie seemed really pissed off. And something told Griffin, somebody was going to get hurt.

"Well don't you think that's to extreme?" asked Griffin.

"No. If she's lucky that's all I'll do." said Massie. Her asic shoes were hitting the ground loudly as she paced back and forth around her locker.

"Massie. Calm down." said Griffin. Massie glared at Griffin. Right now, it seemed like he was on Alicia's side.

"Why should I? That bitch deserves it. She ruined my life. And now I should ruin hers. And the best part is that she is at my school. And here we don't play like we do in Westchester. We play by my rules." said Massie slamming her locker door over and over again.

"Your school?" Griffin said, while raising his eyebrows.

"Griffin you know what I mean." said Massie.

"Yeah but--" Massie cut him off

"But what"

"I really don't think that's a good idea." said Griffin.

"Fine take Alicia's side. I guess you didn't mean what you said before we went horse back riding." shouted Massie. Massie grabbed her Biology book out of her locker and slammed the door shut and walked away from Griffin.

Griffin sighed. He didn't mean for it to turn out that way. He would talk to her later on today.

XX

"Ugh who does she think she is." ranted Alicia.

Josh was really getting annoyed by Alicia bitching about this girl. Honestly himself, he would rather be Jewish and put up with the wrath of Hitler, than put up with Alicia. And you can't get much lower than that.

"Oh when I get a hold of her. She will wish that she wasn't born. Guys here they are going to learn how we play in Westchester." said Alicia.

"Damn it Alicia. Just give it a rest. As you can see no one cares. And when I say no one I mean no one. And were not in Westchester. As you can tell, literally no one admires you here or even glances your way. So do us all a favor and shut the hell up." shouted Josh.

Everyone stood there stunned. He just said that to Alicia. Alicia gasped. The next thing heard was a slap across the face. Josh rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"You bitch. You know what were through. Honestly there was never an us. Not anymore. And there will never be an us. And you're a liar. Your just do damn jealous to admit that there was an alpha that out did you. And that was Massie Block. And she will always be better than you." said Josh.

Josh pushed himself through Alicia and Derrick to the school, leaving everyone else in a state of shock.

XX

Massie sat there in the Biology waiting for class to start. Her mind kept wandering to her past and how much she missed her old friends.

How she missed Alicia calling her Boo. How she missed wearing Derrick's Tomahawks sweatshirts. How much she missed wearing Juicy. Hugging her parents. Talking to Derrick all night on the phone when it would storm. The Friday Night sleep overs. Playing Corn Hole with Josh. She missed all of it.

Massie continued to pretend that she was reading The Count of Monte Cristo. She really did like this book, but she couldn't focus herself to read it. She just stared at page 348. Right now she wanted to go home and finally let out all of the tears that she had been holding in.

She wanted to sit on her couch in her pajama pants and cry. And watch Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift. She and Derrick would watch it all the time. She really loved the movies.

Massie groaned again while staring at the book. A shadow appeared over Massie. Massie looked up and seen Griffin. "Look Massie. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you perceive it like that." said Griffin.

"Its fine. I was just over acting. Massie put her book down and stood up. Massie stood up and gave Griffin a hug. Griffin hugged Massie tightly back. He pulled away and looked at Massie and said "don't worry I will always have your back." and pulled inwards again.

After what seemed forever, Massie and Griffin pulled away and sat down in there seats. "So hey I was wondering… Umm… Do you want to go see a movie tonight?" asked Griffin.

"Yeah. Lets go see Dance Flick. I've heard its really funny." said Massie. "Sounds good to me." said Griffin.

Everyone became quiet and seen four people walk in the room. Massie looked up seeing Derrick, Alicia, Plovert and Claire. "Great." Massie muttered under her breath.

Alicia walked towards Massie. With Derrick, Plovert, and Claire following them. Everyone remained quiet. Massie noticed that they were walking towards her. Massie stood up.

Alicia walked up to Massie.

"So you have enough guts to be standing up to me."

Massie just kept silence and stared at Alicia. She was giving her death glares. Not saying anything. This would really piss Alicia off.

"You can't talk now. Why is it because your scared?" asked Alicia.

Massie remained quiet but still having a stare down. Claire, Griffin, Derrick, and Plovert watched the two closely like everyone else in the room did.

Alicia put her hands on her hips. "Listen here. You don't know who your messing with." snapped Alicia.

Massie let out a suppressive laugh and said. "I don't know who I am messing with. Your pathetic."

"How am I pathetic." demanded Alicia.

"Figure it out." said Massie.

"I at least have the money to buy decent clothes." shouted Alicia. Everyone in the room gave off you just got dissed or oohh.

"At least if I wore that, it would look good. And my boobs would look right." yelled Massie. Alicia's face turned red. Massie couldn't tell whether she was embarrassed or just pissed off.

"Honey reality check you look like one of the Olsen twins. Just way uglier." said Alicia.

Massie just stood there. She didn't even seem fazed. Everyone started laughing. "Honey reality check, your style sucks and your comebacks are even worse." grieved Massie. The whole class started laughing. Even Derrick and Plovert.

"Listen here. Am I a game." snapped Alicia.

"Well I was then were playing by my rules and err you loose. Please try again later loser." snapped Massie in that same faux tone.

Alicia's temper was rising. She didn't no what to say. There was something about this girl. "Oh damn you got dissed. I thought alpha's never got dissed." shouted Massie. Everyone was still laughing. But no one dared to come between their battle.

"Listen here. Do you want to fight." said a determined Alicia.

"Hell no Rivers. I want a fucking war." shouted Massie.

Alicia gasped. "It's Rivera. And if it's a war that you want. It's a war that you will get. And alpha's never lose." said Alicia. This argument between them two was getting really interesting.

Massie said something that she would regret. And before she could stop herself she just blurted "Rivers! Just remember something. Massie Block never looses."

**Okay so how was that for them finding out. Me, I really liked the arguement between Massie and Alicia. But thats not my opinion. I need yours. Good, bad, loved it, terrible. I'm stopping here. And I will update soon. So read and review. Any ideas that you want to see, just send me a pm. Well anyways reviews are alway is good. **


	11. It's Not Over

**Chapter 11: It's not over  
**

**I would like to say thanks to my reviewers. You guys inspire me to write.**

_Recap of last time:_

_Massie said something that she would regret. And before she could stop herself she just blurted "Rivers! Just remember something. Massie Block never looses._

It all came out way to fast. Alicia, Derrick, Claire, and Plovert gasped. Griffin eyed them. Massie couldn't believe what she had done. This exactly the opposite she wanted to do.

Alicia's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe it.

"Mmm Massie BbBlock."

"Yeah. Why is that a problem."

Chris felt like reality just slipped through his fingers. And he couldn't grasp onto it. Derrick felt different. He hadn't seen Massie since the seventh grade. He took a look at the girl.

She looked cute. Her hair was straightened and volumized. And she wasn't wearing designer. This really took Derrick by shock. Her parents were filthy rich so of course she could still wear it. But maybe she changed. Her looks and voice did.

The black and white sweater really brought out her skin. Looking at her eyes and smile made Derrick feel pain.

"Massie." Claire squealed.

Massie stood there. Her arms holding her up leaning on the side of a desk. Claire sounded happy to see her. Massie just wanted to hug Alicia and Claire. But she couldn't. Not now. Not ever. Not after what they did.

"Rivers do you plan on catching flies?" asked Massie. Her voice dripped with hatred and sarcasm.

Alicia snapped back into reality. She tried putting on the same face Massie did. Careless and showing no emotion. But she couldn't.

"No." Alicia chocked. She couldn't answer any more. She felt like a train had just hit her and her voice was going to crack any second.

"Then I suggest to stop holding your mouth wide open. You know for an alpha you really are as bad as you were three years ago." said Massie smirking at Alicia.

"Massie." Derrick said. His voice was cracking.

Massie looked at Derrick. His face was filled with pain. His eyes were filled with sadness. He looked confused.

"What. I'm surprised your talking to a "whore like me." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you come back. I told you it was bad. I told you but now you seen it for your eyes." said Plovert.

Claire, Derrick, and Alicia looked at Plovert in shock. He actually talked.

Massie looked into Chris's eyes. They were filled with pain. Massie couldn't help herself from blurting out "It's not my problem."

Alicia glared at Massie. She really couldn't believe Massie Block was standing in front of her. She just wanted to hug Massie. And go shopping with her but she couldn't. They were now sworn enemies.

"It's not your problem." Claire snapped.

"Umm no it's not. It's your guys. I'm not affiliated with your lives anymore. So nothing is my problem that involves you." said Massie, flipping her hair over her shoulders and walking back to her seat.

Massie looked over her shoulder and said "Rivers you better watch your back."

"Excuse me is that a treat." said Alicia slamming her palms of her hands on the desk.

"Umm excuse me. No it's a promise. And here we don't play by Westchester rules. We don't play by who has the most money. We play by the battle of the alphas. And you know what this alpha just may rise again." snapped Massie, sitting down in her seat.

Alicia was furious and her face showed it. Chris looked over at Massie and back over to Alicia.

Derrick sat in his desk emotionless. On the inside he had a million things running through his head. He made a huge mistake. And right now he just wanted to go over there and kiss her.

But no he had to believe Alicia's stupid lies. She was the cause of everything. The reason why Massie fell as alpha, why nobody ever mentioned Massie, why him and Josh weren't friends, and why the whole group changed.

All the animosity that Derrick had towards Josh and Massie finally all went to Alicia.

Claire sat there and twiddled her fingers. Everyone in the class was silent. Nobody dared to speak a word and mostly everyone was confused what was happening.

Claire pulled out her Razor phone and her black nails were clicking against the buttons.

"Wow this is nice. It's good to finally have a normal class for once." said the teacher Mr. Evans.

Everyone just remained silent. All eyes were on a pissed off Alicia and a smirking Massie.

**Claire: Hey it's Claire text me back puhlease**

Massie felt her purple iphone vibrate. She took it secretly out of her pocket to see who it was. It was Claire. Massie was hesitating whether or not she should text back.

**Massie: Wat do u want???**

**Claire: Come on Mass **

**Massie: Come on wat… there isn't anything 2 say**

**Claire: nothing 2 say**

**Massie umm ya**

**Claire: no theres a lot**

**Massie: like what**

**Claire: like how every1 misses u & u need 2 come bck home**

**Massie: *rolling eye* sure they do**

**Claire: *exasperating sigh* I do**

**Massie: your point**

**Claire: my point is tht u need to come bck**

**Massie: watevr I g2g**

Massie turned her phone off and propped her head up by her hands trying to listen to the teacher's overly boring lessons.

Claire sighed. Getting to Massie was going to be a lot harder then she imagined. She really wanted Massie back.

After what seemed like hours of torture the bell rang. Massie gathered her stuff and made her way to her locker while ignoring the glare that Alicia was giving her.

"Hey Mass." said Griffin walking beside her.

Massie groaned. Soon Dylan and the rest were going to know it was her. Sometimes why couldn't see just keep her mouth shut.

"Hey Griffin." said Massie shoving her stuff in her locker.

"So you okay. I just can't believe that you said that your were Massie. But your argument was funny."

"Why can't I just be able to keep my mouth shut sometimes?"

"Well I'm not for sure."

XX

Alicia passed outside by the Maple tree in the front lawn of the school. She was waiting for everyone to get here.

Alicia seen a big group making their way towards her. Claire, Josh, Cam, Kristen, Dylan, and Plovert were all walking looking at the ground.

Once they finally reached Alicia, she snapped "Where's Derrick."

"I'm right here." mumbled Derrick. Alicia looked at Derrick he was with someone else.

"Who's he." groaned Alicia. "Well this he just happens to be Kemp Hurley." snapped Derrick.

Alicia pretended that she didn't hear Derrick snap at her.

"Kemp." Plovert asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah." muttered Kemp.

"Okay enough with this reunion I have gossip. Claire, Plovert, and Derrick already know." said Alicia.

"This better be good. I'm missing gym." said Cam.

"Oh shut up it's not like your any good anyways." said Claire.

Cam was shocked that Claire even said anything to him. But really he wasn't surprised because it was mean.

"So what's this news?" asked Kristen.

"Well you all know that the girl yelling at me yesterday." stated Alicia.

"Umm yeah." said Dylan trying to hide her boredom drenching her tone of voice.

"Well that girl I mean bitch was Massie Block." said Alicia.

Everyone's faces became pale except Derrick, Plovert, and Claire.

Dylan was the first to speak. "What." stammered Dylan.

"You heard me." snapped Alicia.

"Wow. After all of these years she's here." said Dylan.

"Who would have thought she would be here. Not ruling some other school. Not wearing designer." said Cam.

"If any of you talk to her you will be kicked out of the PC and our group. I don't care none of you I mean none of you will socialize with her." said Alicia.

Dylan felt her temper rise. Josh stared at the ground. Massie was here and now Alicia was telling him he couldn't go see her. But something was holding Josh back.

It just might be Alicia's hold on him.

"No. I'm not listening to you again." yelled Derrick.

Everyone's attention turned on him.

"What." said Alicia. The look on her face could kill.

"You heard me. I'm done with you. I'm done with your rules. I'm done believing your lies. I know Massie would never do anything with Chris Abeley. I was stupid back then. And now I'm going to make up for it. And you can't control me. Go ahead try but you won't succeed." yelled Derrick.

Derrick sounded Alicia out as she was yelling.

"Alicia just shut up." said Derrick. And with that he turned on his Champion shoes and walked away.

-------------------

Derrick sighed. He really didn't know where he was walking. Maybe around the school over and over again. They didn't have to go to class. They were there filming a video about the school.

And so far the rate that they were going they were never going to finish the movie. And they were all going to fail this project.

Derrick sighed and walked over by the school fountain and sat down on the ledge. He propped his head up by his hands.

The water fountain was beautiful. Derrick looked down into the water. He noticed something shiny. He leaned in and picked it up. It was an necklace and it definitely wasn't cheap.

He wiped the water off with his shirt and held it up to the sun to see what was written on it. It wasn't English. There were three symbols which appeared to be in Japanese.

The necklace looked so familiar. The gold necklace looked in really good condition but why was it laying in the water fountain wondered Derrick.

He sighed and stuck in his pocket. He really wanted to find out the owner of this necklace.

XX

Massie was freaking out. She checked her neck once again to see if the necklace was there. But it wasn't. Where is it wondered Massie.

Her heart was beating fast. It was just a necklace. And it was given to her by Derrick. So why should she care.

Massie was on the verge of tears. She cherished that necklace. It was so important to her.

Derrick gave it to her. It mean a lot and no one would ever understand. He spent a fortune of it.

How could she forget.

_Flashback_

_Massie sat on Chris Plovert's balcony. He had a coed sleepover. Derrick, her, Kemp, Cam, Claire, Dylan, Josh, and Kristen had all stayed. It was 4 in the morning._

_Everyone was now asleep but her. She couldn't sleep. She kept having nightmares. They were about her parents getting a divorce. That was the topic lately amongst her family and she didn't even get a say in how she felt._

_She also had nightmares that Derrick would break her heart. They really freaked her out._

_Massie sighed. Right now wishing she would have worn waterproof mascara. Her cheeks were streaked. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Why couldn't her parents just stay together. _

"_Hey shouldn't you be sleeping." asked Derrick, putting his arm around Massie's shoulder. _

_Massie shrugged. She didn't care what she looked like. That was the thing about Derrick he didn't care how she looked. He loved her. _

_Derrick noticed Massie's face. She was clearly upset about something._

"_So want to tell me what's wrong?" asked Derrick. Massie let out a sigh. She knew she could trust Derrick with anything._

"_A lot Derrick. I can't sleep at night." said Massie. Derrick raised his eyebrows. "Mass why can't you sleep at night?" asked Derrick pulling Massie closer to him._

"_Because. I keep having nightmares about you and my parents. My parents keep talking about a divorce and it's like I don't exist to them. They don't care what I want. And if they do then I will be moving away. And I don't want to. And I keep having nightmares that you will break my heart. And I just can't handle that." said Massie sobbing._

_Derrick looked at her. She now had tears running down her face. Derrick got on his knees and pulled Massie into a hug. She burried her head into his shirt. But he didn't care. Derrick just wrapped his arms tightly around her._

_He made her feel secure and safe. They stayed in that position for what felt like forever. _

"_Massie you know I would never break your heart. Never." said Derrick. _

"_Derrick just promise me you will never hurt me." said Massie._

_Derrick didn't think at the time when he said it. "Massie I promise."_

_Massie relaxed her shoulders. Derrick pulled Massie away from him. "Massie may I have this dance?" asked Derrick._

"_Huh. Derrick's there's no music playing." giggled Massie. "We don't need music." said Derrick taking Massie's two hands and pulling her on her small feet. _

"_All right." said Massie. "Shh." said Derrick putting a finger up to her lips to stop her from talking. _

_Massie slow danced with Derrick. They both remained quiet listening to the leaves on the trees blow. It was peaceful outside. Once they were done Derrick got down on one knee. _

_Massie giggled at what he was doing. "Your weird." said Massie. Derrick stuck his tongue out at her._

_Derrick pulled out a case. He opened it in front of her. Massie gasped at what she saw. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. _

_Derrick smiled at her reaction. "I take it you like it?" asked Derrick. Massie's eyes just glowed. She nodded her head up and down. _

"_Good because if I remember asking you before we went out if a guy ever got you a necklace what kind would you want. And you said a necklace that said your name and the guys with the word forever in Japanese. _

"_You really remembered?" asked Massie. "Of course. And right then and there I knew that I would be getting you a necklace like that." grinned Derrick._

"_Derrick do you know how much this cost. Why something so expensive?" questioned Massie._

"_Because Massie. You are the one that I will always love. And I wouldn't spend this much for anyone. I was going to save this for a special occasion but now is perfect." said Derrick._

_Massie felt tears weld up in her eyes. He was so sweet. Massie jumped in his arms and he caught her. They both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. It was a kiss that meant so much and neither of them would forget. Well that's what they though._

"_Block turn around."_

_Massie did as he said. Derrick clasped the necklace around her neck. _

"_Derrick thank you it's beautiful." said Massie playing with it with her hands._

"_Well I guess its like it's owner then." said Derrick intertwining his fingers with Massie's. Massie blushed at that comment._

"_Massie just promise me one thing." _

"_Okay."_

"_Promise me you will never leave me and promise me no matter what you will never fall in love with someone else. Because I love you and I want you the be the one that I will spend life with." said Derrick._

"_Derrick I promise. I would be stupid to leave you. I love you to. And never forget that." said Massie. Massie felt a lot better. _

_Derrick sat down leaning against the balcony railing. He motioned Massie to sit on his lap. Massie sat down and leaned against Derrick's abs. _

"_You know. I love your smell. You smell like vanilla." said Derrick kissing Massie's cheek. Massie smiled. "And I love how you always smell like Ax. It smells good on you." said Massie._

_Massie and Derrick remained quiet. The silence filled in the air. Massie started shivering. It sure was cold outside. "Are you cold?" asked Derrick. Massie just nodded her head. _

"_Here let me fix that." said Derrick. He wrapped his muscular arms around Massie's neck and pulled her closer to him. Massie snuggled up to Derrick's warm body and buried her head into his chest. Massie fell asleep in his arms. Derrick kissed her forehead and soon fell asleep. His head rested on top of hers._

_End of flashback. _

Massie felt guilty. That necklace meant a lot. But those promises didn't mean anything to her. He broke his but she still kept hers. But maybe loosing that necklace symbolized that they weren't suppose to be together.

**Okay so that was a long chapter. I figured I would be nice. So in return give me lots of reviews. Enjoy =). Love Kailin. And check out my two new stories Here's To The Night and One Missing Piece.**


	12. High School Never Ends

**Okay so I am apologizing for the incredible long wait. Well I have got some ideas and I'm not having writers block anymore. Sorry again. I feel horrible that this story and It's My Life have been put on such wait. So here is an awesome chapter for all of my awesome and incredibly patient readers. I believe there is going to be 17 or 18 chapters. Maybe more but there is going to be a sequel. And I'm going to give out just the name ****The Last Alpha Standing****! But there is going to be a way how you can see a sneak peak of the story early. I will give someone a brief summary and behind the scene's sneak peek if someone can guess my favorite ice cream flavor. First person to guess it gets the free insiders look. Okay I've went on enough. Here is chapter 12. **

**Chapter 12: High School Never Ends**

_4 Years you think for sure _

_That's all you've got to endure_

_All the (total dicks)_

_All the Stuck-up Chicks_

_So superficial, so immature_

Alicia paced back and forth across her hotel room that she shared with Claire, Dylan and Kristen. Their suitcases were sprawled out across the room with magazines, water bottles, Luna bar wrappers, heels, make-up, and clothes, were scattered randomly through out the penthouse that Alicia's dad paid for. Right now she was beyond pissed. Even more pissed when Yvonne Snyder wore the same dress as she did to Homecoming. "Gawd. I hate Massie Block." Alicia hissed to no one.

"Hmm what am I going to do about her. I can't just take her out by mentioning her past. There is no point in that when no one knew her. How can you destroy someone from inside out? Alicia thought as she tapped her nails on the wooden end table next to her water bed that she requested.

"Gawd forbid. Where is Dylan?" Alicia screamed throughout the room. They were suppose to be hanging out 5 minutes ago. Alicia pulled out her Versa and pressed speed dial number 3 and let the phone ring. "Hey, you've reached Dylan and I can't come to the phone. So leave me a message if it's important. Bye."

"Great, I'm bored as hell and Dylan is out doing gawd knows what. Ugh I swear she is so dead to me when she gets back up in this hotel room. Now let's go online and do a little sight searching. Alicia pulled out her pink apple lap top and typed in . She typed in how can I destroy someone's life in the space bar. "Great tons of hits. Massie Block your going to wish that you were never born." Alicia couldn't wait to get started at destroying Massie Block.

--------------------------------

Dylan sighed and sat peacefully at the Local Milwaukee park on the wooden bench. The leaves were falling and changing color before her eyes. Couples holding hands, walking down the path, trying to not run into little kids that were playing tag. Teenagers and adults walking dogs and licking chocolate ice cream from a cone. Many runners sprinted by with their headphones in their ears blasting music, loud enough for a deaf person to hear them.

The song Love Games started bleating through the speakers of Dylan's EnV Touch. Dylan glanced down and noticed the one and only Alicia Rivera was calling. Dylan shrugged her shoulders and just let the song play. For right now she just wanted to enjoy the calming wind and the peaceful view without hearing Alicia's voice. And that's exactly what she was going to do. Alicia may think she's alpha but she can't control everyone.

A shadow appeared over Dylan. "Can I sit here?" Claire asked as she noticed Dylan was sitting by herself. "Huh." Dylan said looking up as she noticed Claire standing there in a pair of True Religion Jeans and a Juicy hoodie. Dylan gave off a sincere smile and nodded her head. Dylan patted the seat next to her, motioning for Claire to sit down. Claire sat down on the bench and stared off into space.

Neither Claire nor Dylan made a noise. They quietly sat there, enjoying each others company, and watched the environment around them. "So." Dylan said as she couldn't take the complete silence anymore. Claire shrugged her shoulders and opened her mouth to say something, but indeed, she couldn't think of anything to say. "Speechless I see." Dylan said with a stiffened giggle. "I guess." Claire mumbled as she pulled out a bag of gummy worms. She popped one in her mouth and held out the plastic bag to Dylan.

Dylan glanced down and noticed for the first time, since Massie left, Claire was eating gummy worms. Dylan smiled and took her small hand and grabbed a blue and yellow worm out of the bag and shoved it in her mouth. "Yummy?" Claire asked. "Of course." Dylan said as she enjoyed the tasty gummy.

"That's good. I love these things." Claire said as she shoved another one into her mouth. The fruity and gummy taste completed her. "How long has it been since you have had one of these?" Dylan asked as she took another worm, but this time it was red and orange. "Too long." Claire threw her head back and cackled. "Oh my gosh, Claire remember my house and it was just me, you, and Massie." Dylan piped up.

Claire furred her eyebrows at Dylan. At first Claire's face showed no emotion. But after 20 seconds or so she cracked a smile. "Yeah I remember that. And our little competition. Who would have ever guessed Massie could eat so much gummy worms." Claire said as she and Dylan laughed at the flash back of the gummy worms.

_~Flashback~_

_Twelve year old Massie sighed as she fixed her hair that was on the verge of getting frizzy. "Dylan! Claire! What are we going to do? I'm getting bored. And Leesh can't come because she has a date with some guy named Danny, wait maybe it's Daniel, no maybe it's Dake--Dylan interrupted Massie and said no I think it's Drake" Massie laughed and continued saying " and Kristen has to study for her math test. Please she is already smart enough." Massie whined. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Dylan asked as she and Claire were deciding what kind candy to eat._

_Massie stared at two of her best friends in disgust as they were picking out with sugared type of candy to eat. "Well here's a thought let's not eat enough candy for 14 cavities." Massie said as she watched Dylan and Claire argue over what candy tastes better._

"_No, gummy worms." Claire shouted at she shoved the 5 pound bag in Dylan's face. Dylan rolled her green emerald eyes and picked up a 5 pound bag of god stoppers and shoved them in Claire's face. "No god stoppers." Dylan yelled._

"_No." Claire shouted, her voice still being heard by the echo._

"_No." Dylan shouted louder then Claire._

"_How about all of you stop acting so childish." Massie screamed leaving the whole place echoing for at least 30 seconds._

"_Wow." Claire whispered. Massie wiped the pissed look off of her face and replaced it with a foolish grin. Claire looked at Massie and then to Dylan and then started grinning. "I got it." Claire said. _

"_What." Massie and Dylan shouted unison. "Massie truth or dare?" Claire asked. Dylan laughed with Massie at how dumb this game was. But what the heck. Just play it anyways. Right?_

"_Dare." Massie said smirking. No one really ever picked truth. Claire smirked wickedly as she picked up the bag of gummy bears. "Okay I dare you to either eat this whole bag of gummy worms or ask out Derrick Harrington. And if you can't eat the whole bag of gummy bears then you have to ask out Derrick Harrington in front of the whole school" Claire grinned wickedly. Massie glared hatefully at Claire._

_Everyone knew that Alpha's never asked out guys. And she wasn't going to be made fun of and the only other option was eat that whole bag of gummy bears which meant calories and fat. But then again she would most likely puke after eating so many gummy worms. _

_Massie smirked like she didn't care. But on the inside she was freaking out. She had a big crush on Derrick but she wasn't going to ask him out. "Give me that bag." Massie said. _

_And after an hour Massie had every last gummy worm gone. "How did that taste?" Dylan asked as she laughed at Massie. Claire was on the ground laughing with Dylan. Massie felt her stomach go into pain "Ill be back." Massie said as she raced to the bathroom. _

_~end of flashback~_

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe that she threw up 12 times." Dylan said as she was laughing so hard by remembering that day. Claire smiled and joined in laughing with Dylan. "I know, seriously I think that was the most fun I have ever had." Claire said trying to catch her breath.

"I wish we could do that again." Dylan said as the tears were rolling down her face from laughing so hard. "Me too." Claire said as she couldn't help the tears from laughing either.

After 10 minutes of looking like complete idiots, Claire and Dylan composed themselves. "You know Claire, I really needed this." Dylan waved off a sincere smile. "Yeah me too." Claire said. Things slowly felt as if they were slipping back into place.

----------------------------------

Derrick ran his hand through his sandy colored blond hair. His pool of chocolate eyes were covered with hints of confusion. His cocky grin was replaced with an incompetent frown. He couldn't straight anything out. His mind was spinning around circles. Even the circles were going in circles He groaned out in frustration and slammed his fists on the counter of the kitchen in their hotel room. "Someone has some anger problems." Cam pointed out as he flung the refrigerator door open, pulling out a can of Pepsi.

Derrick rolled his eyes at Cam's useless and unnecessary comments. "Whatever Cam, just leave me alone okay." Derrick yelled. "Yo, D! Just calm down. Someone just needs to relax." Cam said as he opened his can of pop. Derrick shot Cam a glare and stared back down at the blue colored marble tops. "What are you two fighting about?" Josh asked as he walked into the kitchen after hearing Derrick and Cam yell about something.

Cam looked at Josh and then to Derrick. If looks could kill then Josh would be dead by now. "None of your concern Josh." Derrick hissed. "Whoa calm down Harrington." Josh sternly said as he bit into a Granny Smith apple. "Don't tell me what the fuck to do." Derrick yelled as he threw his water bottle against the wall. Derrick shifted out of his seat and walked away from Cam and Josh. He grabbed his Varsity Jacket, his cell, and the room key. And with that, he walked out of the hotel room but not before slamming the door, causing a couple of pictures to fall of the walls.

"Wow." Cam said as he raised his eye brows. Josh watched as Derrick left. He felt the need to go after him but he didn't. His two feet remained planted in the same spot as they were when he walked into the kitchen.

------------------------------

Massie held the reigns tighter as she and Brownie were riding faster through the woods. "Yes." Massie cheered as she was trying to clear her head. "Brownie, we still have it. We still are the best." Massie squealed and rubbed her horses ears. She tried clearing her mind, but everyone's faces kept on appearing in her head.

It kept rotating like a rack of sunglasses in Juicy. It went Alicia's face then Derricks, Chris's, Claire's, Dylan's, Josh's, Kristen's, Cam's, Kemp's, and Griffin's. "Ahh." Massie yelled as she couldn't think straight. "I just know one thing, Alicia Rivera your going down. And I don't care how I'm going to do it." Massie said.

"Come one Brownie, let's head back to the stables. I need to get home." Massie said and she rode Brownie back to the stables. Massie hopped off of Brownie and led Brownie into his stable. "Good boy." Massie said as she petted his nose and fed him three carrots.

Massie walked out of the stable to go to her Camaro. She started it and drove home. She turned on radio and as she was driving the song Misery Business came on. Massie sighed and she knew exactly what this song reminded her of. "Operation Zero. This time I'm not the one backing down." Massie said as she kept on driving home, already plotting wicked ideas on how to destroy Alicia. Massie smiled and muttered "High school never ends."

**Okay so here is chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it isn't very much so drama. But it was filler and I hope to get lots of reviews. You guys will make me want to write faster if I get awesome amount of reviews. And Tess don't worry I'll tell you about the sequel. I tell you everything. Lol you help me make my stories. **

**!~kai~!**

**This is kailin saying I heart you.**


	13. Life Is A Highway

Okay so I deleted a lot of my stories, well because they were old and it wasn't my writing style anymore. So sorry to say this but I'm not posting anymore stories until I finish the rest of my stories. And once I finish those I am done on **Fanfiction**. Not for good but for a while. I will be back in December to do Tess's aka **Fanfictiontastic**, birthday story, which will just happen to be an amazing story. And also when I come back in December I will post the sequel to **Rise of The Alpha which happens to be called The Last Alpha Standing. **So this story is coming to an end in the next 6 chapters or so, unless I decide to write the ending differently. Well I already know how this story is going to go. And I would like to say special thanks too **lovetheclique **for giving me the best idea so I can finish this story. So this chapter is dedicated to **lovetheclique :].**

**Chapter 13: Life Is A Highway **

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

Massie walked inside to the small apartment that she had been living in for the last past three years. Everything stayed the same just like Massie liked it. But, now everything was changing since Ewe-Leesha and her wanabe friends came along. This made Massie even more tempered now then she was before. She was loosing her patience shortly and now she needed to out do Alicia. That's what everyone is expecting and that's what she is going to show them. Don't mess with Massie Emica Block and you won't get messed with. "Alicia is going down. With the help of a good friend." Massie stammered.

She picked up her phone and made a phone call to a very old friend. "Hello." a cheerful voice said on the other end. This made Massie wince at how friendly people could be. It was like a reflection of her past that she wanted to relive. "Skye, how are you?" Massie breathed. She wasn't to sure about this but if Alicia wanted to play battle of the alphas then so be it. At least she was going to have someone on her side. "Massie, wow I haven't talked to you on the phone in forever. It's so good to hear your voice." Skye chimed through the phone.

"Hey. I need a favor, say how fast could you be at a place called Chapel Hill, Tennessee?" Massie muttered. She really couldn't believe she was asking Skye Hamilton for help. "Well exactly in a couple of hours. Why do you need some help?" Skye asked. Massie smiled wickedly. Of course Skye would help her. They after all were great friends and if Skye chose not to help her and help Alicia, wow the sunken alpha inside of Massie would rise and bomb all of their social lives. Even quicker then the Titanic sinking. "Yeah actually I do. If you don't mind flying here I need some help. Do you think you could be here tomorrow?" Massie asked as she pulled out a nail filer and began filing her nails. She had a lot of work to do.

"Of course Massie. Geez after all me and you were super close. And I owe you big time because when we were 8 you saved my cat Fluffy from being eaten by the neighbors dog. I remember you came home with a bite mark in your arm. So I still owe you." Skye giggled into the phone. For the first time in a long time Massie cracked a smile. A true genuine smile. Skye really knew how to make her day. "Great. I will see you then and I will have a driver waiting at the air port for you. We will be going to my school tomorrow and I have tons of explaining to do. So thanks." Massie muttered and listened to Skye some other little minor details. She hung up her phone and tossed it on the bed.

"Well Alicia Rivera you are going to get a run for you money. Because now you are fucked. Massie Block and Skye Hamilton will bring you and anyone else around you down. So you better watch your back. That's all I'm saying." Massie said to no one.

--------------------

Josh ran his hand through his short black hair. His eyes dimmed as he sat on the couch. No one was to be found. Derrick hadn't came back from earlier that day, Kemp came over and left to go hang out with Cam and Chris; who knows what he does these days. Everyone left Josh to be alone, just like Massie did. When he wanted her to talk to him. He could have helped her out of the down fall, but she left. He wanted to help her so bad. Just to talk to her everyday but she hurt him just like she hurt everyone else.

"I know why you did it." Josh spoke weakly. He needed someone to talk to. And no one was ever going to be able to fit that place. Whenever he felt down or upset, Massie was always there to comfort him and hold his hand. From the simplest times to where he wasn't able to go to the Yankees game or when his parents split up. Josh felt his heart sink as he thought about everything before high school, before junior high, just to elementary school, where kids would sit on the black top, not caring about ruining there new Ralph Lauren pencil skirts and trade Pokemon cards or duel with Yugioh cards.

The door to the hotel room slammed and made a clicking noise when the handle came into contact with the latch. Josh looked up and glanced over to the door to find his ex best friend Derrick, standing in front of the door. His head was tilted against the door and his body remained motionless. Derrick shot a quick glance over to Josh and noticed that he was sitting on the couch doing nothing. "What." Derrick hissed as Josh kept staring at him. Derrick noticed that the pictures were still on the ground, from where he knocked them off of the wall.

Josh shrugged his shoulders and stared quietly back over to the white wall, leaving Derrick in his state of being. Derrick grimaced at the thought of how his life was now. Josh kept his main focus on the wall, slightly glancing at Derrick but mainly the white wall. Derrick felt the sudden urge to say something about anything but his pride wouldn't let him. "Where did it all go wrong?" Josh asked out loud. He wasn't for sure if he asked no one or Derrick, maybe even himself.

Derrick frowned. "I don't know." he said meekly. Josh exhaled a deeper sigh and focused his attention onto Derrick. "I uh--." Josh started but, he couldn't finish anymore. A smile tugged on Derrick's lips as he thought about the time in the cafeteria when he and Josh started a food fight and Cam got blamed for the whole thing. "What." Josh asked in confusion. A chuckle escaped from Josh's mouth as he caught on. It was like they could read each others minds like they use too. "I can't believe Cam got caught." Josh laughed quietly. Derrick couldn't help but add on to that comment. It was like after a long time they were in sync again. Some abnormal mode that they escaped too. No one ever understood how they understood each other so perfectly.

"Oh and not to mention Cam trying to sweet talk his way out of it with Principle Burns. And he ended up saying like he loved crows or something. That really made her mad." A smile came across Derrick's face. Josh started to smile along with his old friend. Like they use to when they were little. "I know and then he had a month worth of detentions and he had to scrape gum from underneath the tables. I purposely chewed gum and put it there." Josh laughed out loud. But this time his laugh was a calming and relaxed laugh. Not an uptight and miserable laugh. Derrick's smile got even bigger.

"Oh well I remember having everyone in Mr. Myners math class chew gum and give it to me and I used that gorilla glue stuff and glued the gum to the desk. And cam had to scrape it off. He couldn't get out of detention until it was off. Wow talk about one punishment." Derrick laughed. Before you knew it both guys were laughing with tears rolling down their faces. Josh sighed and leaned back on the couch while wiping the remaining of the tears falling from his eyes. He hadn't had a good laugh in a long time.

"God, look Derrick I'm sorry about the past." Josh spoke up, for the first time since they got into the fight on the soccer field he had mentioned the past. Derrick stared at Josh as if the world would be ending. He traced Josh's eyes for lies or something but the only thing he seen was his best friend before all of this. Derrick felt like time and world just elapsed. "I am sorry too. We were ridiculous back then. And it's time to move on." Derrick said making sure his voice didn't crack. Josh smiled and laughed along with Derrick.

And for once Josh and Derrick almost felt completed, like half of them wasn't dead anymore. There was only one part that was missing that just happened to be Massie Block. Derrick and Josh leaned in and both did their secret hand shake, the one that they use to do when they were in the seventh grade. "Right on." Josh and Derrick shouted in union as they finished their hand shake.

"Wow." came three voices standing in the door of the guy's hotel room. Derrick and Josh whipped their heads around to find Cam, Chris, and Kemp standing there in shock. Derrick and Josh suppressed a laugh and got up to find the video games. "Hey I want to play." Kemp whined as he ran over to where Josh and Derrick were. Cam and Chris started laughing. It felt good to have everyone friends again. Well almost everyone that is anyways.

------------------------------

Alicia stood under the Maple Tree on the front lawn of the school in the morning. Dylan rushed across the lawn to meet Alicia. She sounded urgent and something told Dylan that she didn't want to get yelled at today, so she did as she was told by their "alpha". Alicia smiled as she seen Dylan approaching her. "Dylan I think that you should stop eating sweets." Alicia said as Dylan was taking a bite out of a donut. Dylan pulled it away from her mouth and shot a glare at Alicia. "Why does it matter. It's one donut, I'm already a size 2." Dylan hissed. Alicia pretended that she didn't hear Dylan hiss at her. Dylan stared at the donut in discussed and tossed it into the nearest trash can near by. Dylan glanced over and seen Kristen rushing to get up to the oak tree. Her short mini skirt was blowing up and the guys were most likely looking and her tank top was probably showing to much.

"I'm here." Kristen panted. She wasn't use to this much walking. Along time ago back in the seventh grade when she was actually in fit she could walk miles. Dylan frowned at how today was going to go. She new something was up and she was going to find out what it is. Claire emerged up to the group. Her black wig was stick straight and leaning on her shoulders. "Hey guys." Claire muttered as she tied her vans. Alicia stared at Claire in disgust. Her emo outfit was just way too much. "So." Kristen chimed.

Alicia glossed her lips with some Cinnamon lip gloss. "Well anyways we have to rate each other. We are going to take down Massie Block." Alicia said contently. Claire furrowed her eye brows and rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that Massie Block could do the impossible. She could probably slam a revolving door. Dylan started cracking up laughing which got Kristen and Claire to laugh. Alicia shot daggers at the three and gave them a stern look. They all three stopped at once. "Oh." Kristen said out loud. "Whatever. Let's rate." Alicia said trying to sound sophisticated.

"Dude we haven't done that in forever. Why do it now?" Dylan asked annoyed. "Because we have to know how good we look. Duh. Now Claire you go first." Alicia snapped. Claire clenched her hands into a fist. "No, I'm out." Claire huffed and walked away from Alicia and her new profound `clique'. Alicia's eyes bulged out of her head. No one, she means no one talks to her like that. Claire should be fortunate that I still try to help her, Alicia thought. Dylan shrugged her shoulders and walked away to go find the guys. They were better off alone then together.

Kristen through her arms in the air for surrender and walked away. She left Alicia standing alone underneath the tree.

------------------------------------

_Click, click, click_

The noise of high heels clicked through the halls. All eyes were on one brunette and one blond. Girls stared in envy an guys watched in awe. Massie flipped her hair over her shoulders. Her outfit looked amazing just like her hair did. "Massie rate me." Skye demanded. Massie put on a smile and checked out her outfit. "Hmm, a pair of true religion jeans, a silky baby doll halter top, with a White Ralph Lauren bomber jacket. And adorable Python Braided heels. Cute. Add more gloss and you will be a 9.8." Massie added as she felt complete. Having a new fall line of clothes tugging against her perfectly tanned skin made her feel good. Just like the channel spray that was filling her nostrils.

"Okay now rate me." Massie smirked. "Well your wearing a denim mini with navy blue leggings and adorable Brea Suede Crystal sandals. Your purple button blouse brings out your perfect skin and I love that white blazer. A ten definitely." Skye chimed as she sent Massie and herself into a fit of giggles.

"Gawd, Skye I had missed you. I remember when we were little and me and you use to hang out all the time before all of this alpha stuff. Then we found our cliques." Massie cackled.

"I know. Now come awn, let's go show Rivers what were made of." Skye said as she linked arms with Massie. Massie put on her most confident alpha smile and walked in step to the song Single Ladies.

Alicia entered the school with everyone. She expected all eyes on her and the Pretty Committee but they weren't. She gasped along with the rest of the girls even the guys gasped. In front of her very brown eyes was Massie Block and Skye Hamilton walking and wearing the newest fashions. Jealousy spread through Alicia like wild fire. Oh yes this was going to be very interesting.

**Okay so here is a relatively short chapter but sorry guys, again it was another filler. So take my poll on my profile and check out my blog. Oh and review (:.**


	14. Fly With Me

**Rise of the Alpha 14.**

**Omg I'm so sorry everyone. I really honestly forgot I had this story. I know it's been so long. Like 8 months or something like that? Sorry sorry sorry.**

**But here is chapter 14. I hope it's alright. Not totally lame. If it sucks i'm sorry. But lately my writing hasn't been as good as it use to be. I feel so strange to this website. Since I've been gone I've lost some friends and let some people down and my writing has been totally sucky. Man but I'm gonna finish this story. I might have to write a sequel to this. The Last Alpha Standing. But hmm here you go.**

**I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has supported me with this story, and all of my readers and reviewers. you guys have given me the encouragement to keep on writing. Thanks all of you (: i owe you all. And hopefully continuing this chapter will somewhat make it up to all of my fellow and past readers.**

**Chapter 14: Fly With Me**

Massie stopped in the hallway laughing with Skye at the gawking Alicia. She was the definition of pathetic. There were several tips about being alpha. And Alicia totally defied them. Never show fear or let anyone know that there is a threat near. But it was written all over Alicia's face. Massie smiled and held her hand up and said, "smack it."

"Smack it?" Skye asked raising her eyebrows. "Oh I don't know. It's catchy and now in." Massie laughed. Skye grinned and smacked her hand against Massie's. They gave off a sweet, innocent smile and turned around the corner of the hallway and walked away. Their heels clicking against the tiled floor, leaving an echo that rang through Alicia's head.

"Wtf?" Alicia whispered. Since when did this happen. Sky Hamilton? And Massie Block? Together. This definitely was a double threat. Together they could tear her down a matter of seconds. She needed a plan and quick.

"Alicia your screwed." Josh said standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up Josh." Alicia hissed. She knew she was in deep trouble. She needed a plan and fast. She knew that she wasn't in BOCD terf and she needed to be. Oh yes she definitely needed to be. And she needed a plan on how to get there.

Claire smiled a little. For once Alicia was going to get shown up. And again. Clarie knew Massie had it in her to do it herself but she knew exactly how to physc Alicia out. And that was using a double threat against her. It was pure genius. Once and Alpha always an alpha. And the best part was once Massie was alpah again or back in their lives, she could finally be herself and take of this stupid itchy black wig. It was hidious. But she only wore it to make Alicia mad. And it's not like anyone else knew it was a wig.

--

Josh and Derrick sat at the cafeteria and ate some horrible food. "Dude I can't wait til we go back to Westchester and get to eat our own food. I mean I am so not digging this cafeteria food." Josh laughed taking a bite of some hard pizza. (really that's how my cafeteria food is. it's gross.)

"Gosh I know. Tell me about it. I am going to go home and go to Slice of Heaven and eat tons of food. I can't wait." Derrick said grinning. It was nice being friends again with Josh. He really enjoyed it. It was like old times.

"Oh my freaking gosh D, your making me so hungry. I'm like starving. And we need to get working a lot on this video. I mean Kemp and Chris have been videotaping around and they have been getting shots of the school and sports teams and stuff. But we need all of us in it. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can go home." Josh said. He really wanted to go home. He had enough being at this stupid school.

"I know. Look before we go home. We need to convince Massie to come with us." Derrick said.

Josh frowned. He knew that too. It had been on his mind a lot lately. He would have given everything to be with her but she said no and turned him away. She pushed him out of her life and he knew he wanted back in it. And he wanted back in it more then a friend. But now he was friends with Derrick again. And he couldn't do that Derrick. But then again they weren't dating and he didn't know how much Josh had loved her so much.

"I know we do. Look D, she is one of my best friends and she needs to come. I doubt she will listen to you but i'm pretty sure she will listen to me. Or I can try and talk to her." Josh said hoping Derrick would agree with him.

"Yeah I know. And maybe if you try talking to her it will do everyone some good." Derrick said understanding what Josh meant. Massie and him still were best friends after everyone ditched her. But Josh didn't. And Josh was going to give it all up for her. It takes a lot for a person to give up everything like that. Somtimes Derrick wondered if Josh really loved her.

"Alright. Well maybe I can go find her and try to talk to her." Josh said getting his tray and dumping it into the trash can. He gagged at how gross the schools food was.

--

Chris and Kemp explored the school, taking all sorts of pictures and filiming people and classes. He had gotten Claire and Dylan in Biology disecting some fish. The looks on their face were hilarious. And Kristen was with Cam in art class painting some pictures. The school was so basic but yet so sophisticated. Kemp kind of liked it here. Chris did too.

But Chris was going back to Westchester and so was Kemp. And hopefully with Massie. They needed Massie back. She was the cure and the one who kept everyone at peace. Alicia failed in doing so. She wasn't the best at anything.

"So what do you think is going to happen between Alicia and Massie?" Kemp asked running his hands through his curly hair.

"Oh I don't know. I guess were going to have to see. But I think we all kind of want Massie back. There's no doubt about it." Chris said. He barely spoke but since he had gotten here he didn't feel as everything were such chaos. It was more relaxing but he knew the fight between Alicia and Massie was going to get a lot worse. It was going to be like war. And since Kemp was here too and he was coming back to BOCD, everything was getting much better.

"Yeah but you know who do you think she is going to chose? Derrick or Josh?" Kemp asked unsure. He knew that they had made up and been friends again but if Massie choses one or the other, that friendship is going to cease.

"I'm not too for sure. Derrick and her sure had a past. But when she needed him most he wasn't there. And Josh was. Josh would give up everything for Massie and he proved it to her. But Derrick i'm not so sure. I guess we will have to wait and see." Chris responded back to Kemp's question.

--

Massie smiled as she walked into class her arms linked with Skye's. She sure showed Alicia this morning. It was great. That's how Alphas definitely role.

"Wow Mass." Skye said giggling. "Hey who is that?" Skye asked pointing to a cute guy.

"Oh I see. Well Sky that is my friend Griffin Hastings." Massie said. She smiled. She knew she didn't have feelings for Griffin more then a friend. But she had a pretty good feeling Sky and him would hit it off nice. They would be totally cute together. She smiled. Just like her and Josh would have been. She wasn't for sure about guys. With Derrick and Josh. Derrick was her past but he had shown her that he couldn't be there for her but Josh was. And he was willing to give up everything for her. She wasn't for sure but when her heart knew, she was going to follow it.

"Hey Griffin." Massie said giving him a heads up. Griffin smiled and walked over to Massie. He gave her a tight hug. "Aww Mass you look so pretty." Griffin said laughing.

"Thanks. Griffin this is my good old friend Skye Hamilton." Massie said introducing Skye and Griffin.

"Nice to meet you. And your just as pretty as Massie." Griffin grinned and so did Skye.

**Alright this chapter sucks. I know I know. But anyways I was going to write a sequel but I found another way to end this story. it should be over in like 7 chapters the most. But anyways review porfavor. **

**Oh and I need some help. Mosh or Massington?**

**And check out my pole on my profile please.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Love kailin (:**

**Check out Love Drunk and In My Head. Two other stories of mine.**


	15. Natural Reaction

**Here's a really nice long chapter to all my readers. I owe you all this. So i'm kind of losing interest in this story but I will keep it going.**

**Check out Love Drunk and Never Back Down. **

**I was to send a special thanks to all of my wonderful readers and wickedly awesome reviewers :D. Thanks. You guys inspire me so much.**

**Thanks tons. This story is coming to a rap. And this is going to be ending in the next few chapters. Sad to say.**

**Chapter 15: Natural Reactions.**

"I've looked all through out this school and of course the last place I check to find you, or course your in the freaking Library." Josh said getting Massie's attention. Massie turned around and found Josh Hotz standing over her. He pulled out a chair and took a seat. She wanted to get up and leave but since he had taken the time to find her she at least figured she was be semi-nice and stay.

"Oh well it's how it always goes." Massie said flipping through pages of her Zoology book attempting to do her homework. Josh stared at her and stared at the questions.

"Hey that one is B." Josh said answering her next problem for her. "Are you sure?" Massie asked not for sure wether to believe him or not.

"Well yeah. You see I took this course first semester of this year back at Westchester. I remember most of it and it's weird we get the same worksheets. I hate the tests their always such a pain in my ass." Josh said grabbing Massie's paper from her.

Massie just watched and let him fill it all out. After a minute or so he handed it back to her. He set her pencil down next to her book and closed it. Massie raised her eyebrows and gave him a strange look.

"Thanks I guess." Massie said.

"Alright well I did you a favor and now as mine you sit and listen." Josh commanded. Massie gave him a look, like who-are-you-to-tell-me-what-to-do. "Please." Josh pleaded. "Fine."

"So I was just you know, coming here to see how your doing" Josh said examining Massie's face.

"Oh you know i'm breathing. I mean tons of school work and gross school lunches but over all i'm not to bad. I've got Griffin as an awesome friend so it's all good." Massie laughed as she thought about her school food. It was horrible and she never thought any food could be that gross in her life.

"Oh my I know. Your school food is horrible. I like can't wait for school to get out so I can eat. It's my favorite part." Josh laughed and soon Massie got to laughing. And before they knew it they were laughing just like old times. It felt as if nothing had changed.

"Be quiet over there." The librarian glared at Massie and Josh. Massie held her hand in front of her mouth and began chocking for air.

"Shh we don't want her coming back. I mean she looks mean just standing there being about 5 foot, dressed in leather chaps and all." Josh said staring at the librarian. She didn't look very friendly. And her choppy hair-cut with her gray hair made her look even scarier.

"I know. You know who she reminds me of?" Massie asked as she took another quick glance at the librarian who was eye-balling them closely.

"Who?"

"The little old lady off of the Incredibles. The one who makes the outfits." Massie laughed and Josh nodded his head and busted up laughing. Neither one of them could hold it in.

"Oh wow, heck she does. Scary." Josh laughed and began making funny noises.

"You two out." The librarian pointed towards the door. Massie sighed and nodded her head right a long with Josh. She kept on laughing and once she was out she and him had really lost it.

"Oh wow. She isn't the nicest person out there. Why are like all teachers out here like that this?" Josh asked once he grasped some air.

Massie shrugged her small pecilur shoulders. "I dunno know. I guess some teachers are nicer then others but over all this school is very strict. Like nasty lunches, horrible and mean teachers, easy ways to get detentions. Ya know all stupid stuff.

"Oh I see. Do you ever miss Westchester?" Josh asked curiously. He and Massie walked down the hall together. No one else was in the hall's they were probably all in class where they should be.

Massie remained quiet and really didn't answer the question. She wasn't sure what her heart and mind was telling her. One was saying yes and the other was saying no. She wasn't for sure which one was saying which.

"I don't know. I mean sure there are things that I don't have here but overall it's not to bad." Massie said half truthfully.

"Oh okay." Josh said trying to read her face. He couldn't read nothing like he use to be able to do. It was weird. Things really had changed and he was for sure that he didn't like them. He use to be able to read Massie like the back of his hand and know he couldn't even tell what she was thinking.

"Well do you miss me?" Josh asked almost in a whisper. Massie stopped in the hallway. She felt her heart beat faintly and she didn't want to answer yes and give in but she didn't want to say no either. She knew she actually missed everyone.

"Josh things change." Massie answered.

"Massie that isn't an answer." Josh pressured making full contact. His dark almost black eyes were connected with her amber eyes and no he felt in syn with her. He wasn't going to let her get out of this one.

"I said things change." Massie repeated.

"I know they have. But my question is do you miss me?" Josh asked again, his eyes pleading. And Massie knew she was breaking. She couldn't say no.

"Josh I uh--"

"Massie come on. Just answer me. I need to know. What about Claire? Huh I mean she misses you. I know it. Kristen she isn't the same and i'm sure she misses you. And for crying out loud Derrick is in love with you. Don't you have feelings for him still? And what about me Mass. Did you forget I was there with you for everything and you just left. Left me there hanging after all that I did for you. And you can't even answer one question of mine." Josh shouted he was inching closer to her.

Massie backed up and felt her head pounding. She didn't want to go through this. There was to many mixed emotions. "Massie?" Josh asked almost in her face.

"Stop. Just stop it. I thought maybe you wanted to talk to me and maybe possibly just get to know me but instead you just want stupid answers. You want answers that I can't give you. And you know what just leave me alone. Leave me alone." Massie screamed as she turned around and ran down the hallway. She felt the tears weld in her eyes.

Josh sighed and watched as she freaked out at him and ran down the hallway. He did feel a slight guilty. And now he wasn't so sure on her coming home. He knew that if he wasn't very convincing then no one else would be.

--

Claire gripped her wig and slid down the bathroom wall. Her blue eyes wandered around the room. She was hoping that no one would come in. But she figured no one would because she went to the practically abandoned bathroom.

Claire felt like she was sinking. She had fallen along time ago and she needed someone to help her up and get her back on her feet. She didn't want have black crummy hair or be dictated by Alicia. She wanted to be with Cam and she didn't want to have anything to do with the Pretty Committee.

The door swung open and Claire looked up to find Massie standing in the bathroom. She looked very frustrated and her face showed it all. "Oh sorry I can go." Massie said turning around to walk but Claire found it in herself and to speak up, "No it's okay. You stay I'll go."

Massie gave off a weak smile and shook her head no. "How about we just both stay in here?" Massie suggested. She didn't want to have anything to do with her past but Claire looked like she needed a friend or something. And she figured she could help.

"Okay." Claire gave Massie a weird look. But Massie just shrugged it off.

"So what's your deal?" Claire asked.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked trying to cover it up.

"Massie I shared your room with you for a while. I know you. And obviously there is something bothering you." Claire said as she observed Massie. Her face said it all and her body posture showed that she was either mad or upset.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. By the way how is my house?" Massie asked curiously.

"Still the same. You know it's a good thing for Inez, your room was getting dusty." Claire giggled.

"Ewe. I hate dust." Massie said wrinkling her nose.

"Oh my gosh see this is the old you." Claire giggled and hopped up off of the bathroom floor and flew her arms around Massie. Massie didn't really open up the hug at first but once Claire kept hugging tighter Massie sighed and said, "Fine Claire."

"Oh Mass. I'm so sorry. I have missed you so much. You don't even know. I mean I think about you all the time and like once you left Westchester wasn't the same. I wanted to Alicia off I really did but I didn't have the heart too. I'm so sorry." Claire weeped.

Massie smiled and stared up at the ceiling. She knew that Claire was her friend all along. "It's okay Claire. I'm not going to hold some grudge that I have had since I was in Jr. High. We're in High School now and we don't need to act way to immature. I really don't care anymore. I really only can't stand Derrick and Alicia." Massie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh I see." Claire said.

Massie stared at Claire and then her jet black hair.

"Ewe Claire, your way to godly pale. Why is your hair black?" Massie asked staring at Claire's black hair.

Claire chuckled, "Oh this." Claire said grabbing at the black tips on the wig. Claire pulled the wig off and revealed her lucious blond hair for the first time to anyone. Massie widened her eyes realizing it was a wig.

"Well that's clever." Massie pointed out and nodding her head for approval. Claire's hair is so pretty. Why would she really want to cover it up? Is it really neccessary.

"Claire your hair is so pretty. Why would you cover it up?" Massie asked confused.

"Because I didn't want to be the old me. I felt bad. I felt bad for everything and my blond hair that you turned it into just made me feel even more guilty. So I really didn't want to dye it so I just put a wig on myself and called it the new me." Claire said looking down to the ground. It was so foolish.

"Ohh let me see that wig." Massie said holding out her hand for Claire to hand it to her. Claire handed it to her and Massie smiled and shoved it into the trash can. She watched Claire's face go into imediate shock just like she figured it would.

"Calm down Kuh-laire, it's just a wig, time to show who you really are." Massie said smiling. Claire smiled and said, "good to have you back Massie." Massie smiled to and took a deep breath. Claire was right it is good to be back.

--

"Hey what are you looking at D?" Cam asked Derrick as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He propped his foot up on the table.

"This necklace, I found it like a week ago in the school fountain. It looks so pretty." Derrick said. He didn't use the word pretty much but this just described it.

Cam rolled his eyes and laughed. "Pretty." He joked and smiled.

"Yeah I don't know though. I mean whoever lost this must be looking for it like crazy. I want to give it back to the person. I hope I can find them before I leave. This is one heck of a nice necklace to lose." Derrick said fingering the chain through his hands.

"No kidding. Can I see it?" Cam asked extending his hand out.

"No." Derrick said pulling the necklace closer to him.

"Oh come on D, why not?" Cam whined.

"Because your going to break the chain." Derrick said sticking his tongue out.

"Oh really Derrick. Just give it here. I'm not going to break it or throw it or anything. I want to look at it. Real fast." Cam said giving the Derrick just-give-me-the-damn-thing look.

"Oh alright." Derrick said reaching out to give it to Cam but he pulled back. "It's nice so don't do anything."

"Alright." Cam rolled his multi-colored eyes and stuck his hand out again to take it.

Derrick pulled away again and said, "I'm serious Cam."

"Oh for heaven's sake Derrick just give me the freaking thing." Cam whined and Derrick finally placed it in Cam's right hand.

"Finally." Cam muttered staring at the necklace. He looked it up and down and looked at the dog tag. He traced over the engraved writing with his finger. "Must be japanese." Cam said still looking at it. It looked so familiar but he couldn't place it.

But after staring at it for few more seconds, he knew the symbols from anywhere. He could see them in his sleep.

"Oh my god." Cam said almost throwing the necklace just by natural reaction. He couldn't believe it. He knew this necklace from anywhere. It was the one he had helped Derrick buy for Massie. He had spent hours looking for some person to engrave it for them. He had waisted his whole day helping Derrick, especially when he wanted to go home and just play his new Guitar Hero game but Derrick begged him to help in.

"What?" Derrick asked getting almost in Cam's face. Cam glared at him and told him, "Dude back up before I bag you."

"Ouch. Cam let's not be so violent." Derrick whispered imagining how bad that hurt. Just by the sound of it. Derrick backed up but turned his body towards Cam.

"Dude I know this necklace from anywhere. It is definitely the one you bought Massie so long ago." Cam said astonished.

Derrick's eyes widened. And he looked at it again. "No." Derrick said.

"Umm yeah Derrick. Look at it yourself." Cam said handing Derrick back the necklace.

Derrick felt his heart beating fastly and he gripped onto it. He looked at it again and he couldn't believe it himself. He had wondered why it had looked so dang familiar. Why was it in the fountain though?

"Oh my god." Derrick said gripping onto it tight as he could. He closed his eyes and he was rather surprised more then shocked.

"Well I see how much she cares. It was in the fountain." Derrick said a bit angry. Cam raised his eyebrows.

"Well i'm sure she just didn't throw it in the fountain." Cam suggested. It didn't make sense. The necklace was like in perfect condition still.

"Oh well i'm sure she just threw it in there after she found out I was here. What a bitch." Derrick growled. He was no furious.

"Derrick." Cam hissed. He didn't have a right to call her that.

"What. I mean she just threw it in there." Derrick defended himself.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would she just throw it in there? I mean looking so good. If she wanted to get rid of it then she would have a long time ago." Cam said pointing out the facts. Why keep it for so long and then just getting rid of it. It just didn't make sense. Unless she panicked and threw it in there once she found out Derrick was at her school.

"I don't know. I guess I will just have to ask her myself." Derrick said getting up and walking away from Cam. Cam nodded his head and leaned back. Things just kept getting more complicated and things were getting out of control. He just knew things were going to get very interesting soon.

**Alright here is one long chapter. Took me a while to type. So a long chapter deserves lots of nice long reviews :D**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this everyone. Please read and review. Tell me your thoughts and all.**

**Well love, kailin. Check out my favorite stories too. I'm sure you will like some in there. **

**Ciao.**


	16. Feelings Are Mixed

_Well sad to say there is a few chapters left of this story. I'm thinking about 3 or 4. I'm sorry this story isn't very very long, but I hope this is good. Sorry for the longer updates. And I don't think a sequel is needed for this story. I'm sorry. But I hope everyone is enjoying this. Thank you so much for your reviews. (:_

**Chapter 16: Feelings Are Mixed**

Josh came back to the guy's room a little upset and mad all at the same time. His head was spinning. What had happened? He was so confused. For a while he really thought he and Massie were back to their same selves, how they were when Derrick screwed her over and her friends all left her. They were tight and good friends, but why didn't it seem like that anymore.

He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. He wanted her before Derrick even knew the name Massie Block. Derrick didn't even deserve to date her. Josh clenched his fists and flung the refrigerator door open and grabbed a Monster out of there and opened it. He began to chug it.

It slithered down his throat coldy. And he kept on chugging it.

Kemp and Chris were sitting on the couch, clicking away on the buttons to their Playstation 3 controllers. By the looks of it, you couldn't tell which one was more of a nerd. But if you knew them, then you would know that it is Chris because he is not only the common sense one but he is book smarts as well.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kemp asked looking at Josh's angry face.

"Nothing." Josh muttered walking to his bedroom and he closed the door behind him. He laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He kept replaying him and Massie from earlier. It started out fine, but then how did it end up with her running down the hallway almost into tears? He just wanted some answers.

But he knew that the answers she had to his questions were what he had suspected. If it didn't matter to her she would have just said no, but since she didn't say no then it had to have bothered her some how. Maybe Massie was still inside her.

::::

Alicia walked in the room. She kept pacing back in forth like a dog trying to attack a cat in the other room.

"Ugh." She screamed throwing her arms up in the air. She wanted to storm over to wherever Massie lived and slap her a million times. Why couldn't Massie just stay out of her life. She was no good stuck up bitch who only wanted more and more. She messed with people's mind and she hated when she didn't get her way.

But for some reason when Alicia had been looking in the mirror lately the only thing she saw was a monster. She saw an illusion of Massie Block. She saw how Massie had went insane and became a very dictating alpha who made everyone envy her and afraid of her.

She didn't want too see that. She missed seeing her old self. Her smile made her want to gag. It reminded her of a joker smile, a smile that was so evil and sickening.

Dylan eyed her somewhat black haired beauty friend pace back and forth in the room. Almost as if she was looking to kill someone.

"Are you alright?" Dylan asked concerned. She knew she should just be a bitch towards Alicia, but unlike Alicia she still had a heart and could be a decent person... well sometimes.

Kristen was a little surprised that Dylan asked if Alicia was alright. If she was Dylan she would probably get up and slap the dumb, mean bitch. But that was her.

"Nooo." Alicia grumbled and after a half hour of pacing she finally took a seat in the recliner across from Kristen and Dylan.

Kristen remained quiet but Dylan asked, "Whats wrong Leesh."

"A lot." Alicia said walking away and into her room. But before she closed her door, she turned around and hollered out, "Thanks Dylan for caring."

Dylan felt her mouth drop as Alicia's door closed. She couldn't believe Alicia had thanked her for actually caring. It wasn't something that had been done in a long time. It was like Alicia was being her old self.

::::

Claire hadn't even bothered to txt Dylan, Alicia, or Kristen. She was going to stay at Massie's house with her.

"Nice place." Claire giggled as she noticed Massie's place wasn't very big or luxiourous.

"Hey don't be hating." Massie laughed too. She knew it was anything special or great but at least she was living by herself. Sure sometimes she got freaked out at night when she heard weird noises and she felt overly paranoid but it was all good. She had more freedoms and no one nagging her or bothering her about what she didn't do.

"Oh I am." Claire smiled and plopped down on Massie's couch. Massie laughed and threw her bag on the chair beside it. She decided to sit down beside Claire.

"So you want to watch a movie?" Massie asked standing up walking over to her dvd case.

"She's The Man?" Claire asked and giggled. That movie had been always hers and Massie's favorite movie. They both knew everyline to that movie and could tell you everything that happened from the end of the movie to the begginging.

Massie nodded her head and held the movie in the air. She took it out of her case and placed it in the DVD player and turned on the TV.

"So how much have you changed?" Claire asked curiously.

"I dunno know." Massie said shrugging her shoulders. Over all she wasn't for sure. To her she could have changed a lot but to someone she could have barely changed.

"Alright coke or pepsi?" Claire asked raising her eyebrows.

"Neither, water." Massie laughed. She never drank pop. It was horrible for her and besides she liked water the best.

"Alright thats still the same." Claire laughed leaned on the side of the couch. She planned on asking Massie a lot of questions.

"Corn or Green Beans?"

"Green Beans."

"Hamburger or Cheeseburger?"

"Cheeseburger."

"Black or Green Olives?"

"Oh definitely Green."

"Chicken or Beef Ramond Noodles?"

"Gosh Claire this will never change, Beef."

"Purple or Blue?"

"Purple."

"Well Massie you really haven't changed at all by those questions." Claire giggled and smiled. For once she was really happy. She had her best friend back. The girl that she should have stood by but instead she had been a real shitty friend and left her hanging by herself. Claire hadn't realized how stupid she was and how much she had missed Massie until now. You never know what you have until its gone.

::::

Skye smiled and ran her hands through her blond locks.

"Your so pretty." Griffin said placing his cowboy hat on top of her small head. Her hair looked good with a hat on it too.

"My hair is going to get flat." Skye laughed and blushed at his pretty comment.

"Nahh it will be fine. Either way your going to be drop dead pretty." Griffin said as he put his horse back in the stall. He had so much fun riding with Skye. It was like he was riding with Massie, but he knew one thing, Massie would never be his. She was unattainable.

"Aww thanks." Skye blushed and wrapped her arms around Griffin and gave him a hug. He was such a sweety. She couldn't believe Massie wasn't dating him. But than again Massie isn't everyone's normal girl either. The next couple of days were going to be intense, and Skye knew it too.

::::

_Alright here is chapter 16. I'm sorry for this being a really short and crappy chapter. Its a filler. But the next chapters are going to be the end of this story and full of drama and action._

_Who will Massie be with? Derrick or Josh? Hmm... I guess your going to have to wait and see._

_Read and Review porfavor?_

_Love,_

_Kailin._


	17. Walking On Sunshine

_I love techo music. I've found a new love for it, especially remix's of really great songs :). Anyways here is chapter 17. And I'm going to hurry up and finish this story. I've got it all planned out. Its going to be great. And there is only 3 more chapters left after this. Three more DUDES!_

_Anyways I know if there is going to be a sequel or not, so your just going too have too figure it out and keep in tact reading. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story because I know I certainly have. Sorry for spelling errors, i'm writing this on the site. _

**_Chapter 17: Walking On Sunshine_**

Wouldn't it be nice for once in his life if Derrick Harrington could have a decent night of sleep. Instead his body rolled back and forth over the covers of the bed. It was like this ever since things went down in Westchester so long ago.

He never understood why things happen for the worse. He had tried thinking over and over again, normally there is a brightside too everything but really, there isn't any to this. Claire died her hair and it looks horrible, Alicia is a dictator... her and hitler would have gotten along great, Josh isn't his best friend, Massie and him aren't dating, Westchester is lonely, Kristen is a whore, and there is so many more things. He could make a long list.

He thought way to much, his head hurt, and his eyes kept closing but he kept them open. His ceiling was much better than the horrible sleep stories that he would have night. Ever since he had watched Land Before Time when he was younger, the word sleep stories had stuck in his head. Littlefoot was his idle so he called them sleep stories instead of dreams. And come on, sleep stories is way more creative than the word, dream.

He sighed and got out of bed and found himself walking out to the balcany, the view over the trees was beautiful. The moon was almost an orange color and the stars shined so ever brightly. It reminded him of the time when he and Massie were outside on Christopher Plovert's balcany. He looked down at the necklace that he was holding. It was so tempting to throw it over the balcany but he just couldn't. Not yet. Not until he talked to Massie at least.

"Can't sleep?" Cam asked his best friend. Derrick looked around and Cam was standing behind him.

"Nahh, not really." Derrick said leaning on the balcany railing. He shoved the necklace into his shorts pocket before Cam could see it.

"Me either. I want to go home." Cam said crossing his arms. He definitely wanted to go home, he was sick of this little town, what was it called? Heck he didn't even know. He just knew he wanted to get on a one way trip and go home.

Derrick sighed, Cam was right and he definitely agreed. "Me too. I'm sick of being here. It was nice seeing Kemp after he had moved and it was shocking to see Massie, yes but i'm ready to go home. I don't want to see what Alicia and Massie are going to do."

Cam glanced took a sip of the Moutain Dew that was in his right hand. It was true, Massie or Alicia was up too something. They always were, and they were always competing with each other. It didn't matter what it was.

"I know me either. This has went on long enough. I'm surprised Massie hasn't done something really mean yet. I mean Massie always has something planned." Cam shrugged his shoulders. He was only speaking the truth.

Derrick stared down at his feet and back around. He wasn't for sure too think, and if Massie had changed like she really looked, then the alpha was no longer there and she was going to waste her precious time on something as pointless as Alicia Rivera. But she wasn't the girl to give in either. It was an iffy choice.

"I dunno man, maybe she has changed for good this time. Like maybe she is different and doesn't have the urge to hurt someone or destory them. I don't really see her doing that if you get what I mean." Derrick said trying to explain it all.

"Yeah maybe. You going too talk to her?" Cam asked curiously. He wasn't going to lie, he didn't want Josh to date her. He wanted Derrick too, she was always D's girl. But then again best friends are biased too.

"I guess, probably tomorrow. Kemp and Chris are working on the video. It should be done soon. They said probably in two or three days. Its going to be Tuesday morning, we will probably leave Thursday or Friday." Derrick was just ready to leave. He was sick of this drama and he wanted to go back home, eat at Slice of Heaven and play some soccer. A few weeks without soccer, its a long time, well for him anyways.

"Your going to have to sweep her off her feet fast you know that if you want any chance of winning her back." Cam said before he turned around to go back to bed. Derrick nodded his head and exhaled a deep breath. Cam was right, he needed a plan and fast.

::::

"So you ready?" Massie asked looking at Claire. She had gotten Claire out of those awfully gosh clothes, for one even if she wasn't pretending to be decent looking she would have never picked those. They were horrible looking. Massie smiled, Claire looked so pretty and she didn't look like a scary girl with no friends.

"Yeah I guess. Nervous though." Claire gave Massie a sarcastic thumbs up.

Massie laughed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to lie she did miss her friends and the fun times with sarcasm. Last night she had a blast with Claire. Who knew they could have so much fun, just them two.

"Here's a tip, never show that your nervous. Pretend your totally okay with it and always look everyone in the eyes. That is confidence my dear." Massie ran a brush through her hair one last time. She was dressed in a pair of True Religion jeans and a Tomahawks tee-shirt with a pair of Ugg boots over her pant legs. She wasn't worried that she didn't look like a total ten because she knew she looked just fine. You didn't need to be perfect looking too look great.

"Oh of course you would be the one giving me advice like this." Claire laughed and began picking the crust off of the plain piece of bread she was nibbling on. Massie didn't have milk, so she couldn't eat Frosted Flakes.

"Duh." Massie giggled and glanced out the window for Griffin to come pick her and Claire up. She was sure that Sky and his little sister Nola was in the vehicle as well. She listened to Claire complain about how she didn't have milk.

"Who does not have milk?" Claire asked in complete shock. Everyone like has milk but Massie. Of course Massie doesn't have it, she always has to be difficult.

"Me! And they are here so come on." Masise laughed and grabbed her Hollister tote and walked outside with Claire trailing behind her. She smiled at Griffin and Sky sitting in the front seat. Massie opened the SVU door and climbed in along with Claire.

"Hello Massie and Claire?" Sky gave Massie the what-the-heck look.

"Were cool now." Massie explained. Sky nodded her head and continued her conversation with Grififn. Nola wasn't in the vehicle today, that was a bit strange.

"Where's Nola?" Massie spoke up, hoping to not interupt Sky's and Griffin's conversation.

"She's sick today. Mom's taking her to the doctor." Griffin shrugged his shoulders and turned left onto the the school street. He parked into the back parking lot. Massie and Claire scrambled out of it while Sky and Griffin continued to chat.

"Aww they are so cute." Claire smiled and Massie agreed as well. They were pretty cute.

::::

"So does anyone know where Claire is by chance?" Kristen asked while she was sitting in a cab with Alicia on the left and Dylan on her right. She was wondering, she hadn't heard from Claire at all, not since yesterday at school. It was sorta worrying her.

"I'm not for sure." Dylan said unwrapping a snickers bar and taking a bite out of it. She normally didn't do this but today was a nervous day for her for some reason. She had the nack for munchies. And Snickers were her absolute favorite.

"I guess we should have called her last night. I was too busy thinking so I forgot." Alicia spoke up. She glanced at her friends, they gave her this weird look. Like she had been acting different or something. Well she was but not really, she was just occupied with several thoughts.

"Yeah probably." Kristen agreed. She was surprised how nice Alicia was being. Maybe she felt like being nice or maybe she was just pretending. Kristen sure was confused and by the look on Dylan's face, she was too.

"Well here you go ladies." The cab driver said. Alicia pulled out a 20 and handed the guy. And they scrambled out of the cab.

Dylan looked around, for once she took a few seconds to notice the school she had been going too for about two weeks now. It was way different than BOCD. If she sat down and made a difference list, it would be never ending.

Kristen felt her mouth drop and she was almost certain Alicia and Dylan could see her tonsils by now.

"Whats wrong Kris?" Alicia asked following Kristens eyes. She was staring directly at Massie and the girl who was a blond. And that blond looked a lot like Claire Stacy Lyons. That blond was Claire Stacy Lyons.

"What the." Alicia blurted out and Dylan finsihed it, "Fuck."

::::

Derrick had arrived at the school with Cam. He didn't know where Josh, Kemp, and Chris were, and quite frankly he sure didn't care. Not one bit. He was on a mission, a mission to find Massie. He needed to find her and talk to her. Cam was going too help him.

"So where do you think she would be?" Derrick asked curiously. In the palm of his hand, was the necklace that he had found which turned out too be Massie's. He wanted to know what it was doing in there and he wanted to actually talk too her. He didn't have much of a plan too sweep her off of her feet, but he just needed some time. And they were leaving in a few days and he was running out of time.

"I'm not for sure, it's a nice day, so probably not in the building. Massie always enjoyed the nature, isn't that why she had her horse Brownie or something." Cam shrugged his shoulders and made out the options. He wasn't for sure where she would be.

"Yeah thats true. And school doesn't start for another 20 minutes, so i'm sure she's out here. She's probably walking around through the leaves or something." Derrick agreed with Cam. Massie was never one to like being trapped in one area and school was a place that liked to do that.

"Lets check near the fountain, thats where she probably is. Or close too there." Derrick said walking towards that dirrection. On the way there they spotted Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. They looked rather surprised about something.

"Dude, oh my god." Cam said staring right at Claire. She was laughing with Massie and sitting on the fountain. Cam blinked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. She actually had blond hair and she had normal clothes on with make-up. Not like freaky make-up. Regular make-up. She wore it, how she use too.

Derrick turned and looked at what Cam was staring at. "Good job you found Massie." Derrick said but then he realized what Cam said oh my god too. Claire was sitting there laughing and being normal. Well her normal self. Cam and Derrick looked at each other and nodded.

They walked over to where the fountain is.

...

_Oh dang don't you wish I would continue. Well here is chapter 17 for you. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Sad too say there is a few more chapters left. :/ I've had soo much fun writing this story and reading all of your guy's amazing reviews. Well please read and review. Reviews will help me update faster! :)?_

_I hope you all enjoyed. Well next time everyone._

_Love,_

_Kailin_


	18. All The Small Things

_So I just updated Love Drunk and that was a pretty crappy chapter and i'm really sorry. I want to update this though, I'm trying not to make this chapter suck like Love Drunks' did but i'm not feeling good at all, so i'm not making any promises. Check out my new story Undo It. Its Josh-centric if anyone likes that. Thank you everyone for your great reviews. I appreciate them... a lot._

_This chapter is pretty much all Massie and Derrick just letting everyone know this. It's going to be short and I'm sorry. This story is coming to an end soon :/ _

**_Chapter 18: All The Small Things_**

Massie was chatting with Claire in the sunlight. For it being in the late fall, the day wasn't that cold and it felt good outside. The nice breeze raced across the school yard and and the sun shined brightly. Two shadows appeared over Massie and Claire, the sun was blocked.

Massie lifted her head up to find Derrick Harrington and Cameron Fisher standing there, blocking the sun. The perfectly good sun.

"Yeah your blocking the sun." Massie said lifting her sunglasses off of the arch of her nose and rested them on top of her head, the ends of her glasses were tangling in her hair.

Cam laughed and looked at Claire. He couldn't help but say, "you hair."

Claire smiled and nodded her head, "yeah?"

"Err, it looks nice." Cam smiled. He wasn't lying, he had always liked Claire as a blond and when she went gothic or whatever the heck she went, it really had freaked him out. She traded the sun for the moon, her keds for Converse, her blond hair for black, and her bubbly clothes for dark colored clothes that you would buy in a scary place.

"Why thank you." Claire pointed to the spot next to her on the fountain, Cam decided to take the chance and sit next to her. Claire decided she would let Massie give her attention to Derrick and she would pay attention to Cam or try to anyways. Maybe a little bit of ease dropping.

"Like I said your blocking the sun." Massie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and stared out of frustration at Derrick.

Derrick smirked, "I'll move if you talk to me."

"I am talking to you, now move." Massie demanded. Today wasn't the day for Derrick to pull his little attitude stunts and create more friction between them two. They already fought enough as it was.

Derrick rolled his eyes and Massie rolled her eyes after him. They locked eyes and it was like they were having an intense staring war with each other. "So can I talk to you? Like in private?" Derrick gave in and asked. He knew that Massie wasn't going to give in and say anything. She was like a bull, way to stubborn to do anything.

"If I can get the sun back shining on me, sure." Massie sighed in defeat. Derrick wasn't going to give up until she talked to him. And she saw him in the hallway she would purposely avoid him. She would hide in the library, skip lunch, and quickly dart to the girl's bathroom if she saw Derrick in the hallway. She wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

Massie got off of the fountain and grabbed Derrick by the arm and pulled him over to a tree that no one was standing near. She saw Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen all standing over across the school yard, all eyes were on her and Derrick.

"Alright i'm here to talk. Chat fast, i'm on a schedule and your interputing it." Massie said looking at her wrist as if she had an actual watch on it. Well she didn't but it looked like she was in a hurry.

Derrick chuckled, same ol' Massie.

"So how are you?" Derrick asked trying to start off a conversation. He was lacking in the conversation skills.

Massie rolled her eyes, "I was doing great until someone demanded to talk to me." Massie sighed.

"Oh I wonder who that could be." Derrick laughed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his diesel jeans.

"Yeah me too." Massie responded sarcastically.

...

"You plan on saying anything or are you going to waste my time?" Massie snapped, she didn't meant to be so mean but she wasn't about to be all buddy-buddy with him. She was there once and she wasn't going back. Massie Block just doesn't give second chances. He should know that by now.

Derrick sighed, he had what he was going to say all planned out. Without much sleep last night, he had a lot of time to rehearse but when got the chance too, it slipped from his mind and he didn't know where to start.

"Yeah, so why haven't you come back yet?" Derrick asked, that was on his mind so mine as well as it already. Everyone had been wondering the same thing, he was just going to be the one with balls and ask it already.

Massie stared at the ground and avoided eye-contact. "Maybe I like it here."

"Oh alright. Why do you hate me?" Derrick asked, he wanted to hit himself for asking that. He just mentally slapped himself. How stupid did that question sound? He had broken up with her and hurt her real bad. He took Alicia's side and dumped his girlfriend for a person who was twice as worse as Massie was.

Massie began to laugh, did he really just ask that? "Hmm lets see Derrick, you made me miserable and left me for Alicia. Alicia fucking Rivera, someone who is twice is bad as me. And yet you laughed and acted like you made the best choice ever. You made me cry until I was out of tears. And when you called me nothing but a selfish bitch who was going to be good for nothing. You knwo that that tends to hurt a lot. But oh well, I had some time to move on and get over it. No big deal."

Massie was being a bitch and she knew it. But she wasn't about to let Derrick Harrignton walk all over her and pretend that he never did anything wrong, no guy is ever going to do that again.

"Oh." Derrick said, he really couldn't say much more. He looked at the ground in shame. He was ashamed of himself, he said all of those things and if he could go back in time he would take every one of those things back.

"Yeah." Massie said.

"I'm sorry." Derrick sighed. A huge relief was being lifted off of his chest. He was getting the chance finally to say things he didn't get to say before. He was going to make things right and if she didn't accept them, then he would worry about that later.

"Its too late-" Derrick cut Massie off.

"Just listen before you begin talking again. I'm sorry for not being there for you like I promised. I'm sorry for not being a very good friend... well a best friend actually and a bad boyfriend. I'm sorry for helping Alicia turn everyone against you and i'm sorry for cheating on you with Alicia. I'm sorry for saying all of those mean things about you and to you. I'm sorry for ignoring you and making you feel like you had no where else to turn. I was wrong and I know it now. I left you for someone horrible, I made you leave the place you loved and your loving parents. I made you miserable and I shouldn't have. You never deserved it and I just want to apologize for it. I know it may not do anything or change how you feel but I really hope it might." Derrick took a breath.

He glanced up and started at Massie. Massie was staring at the ground while biting her lip. Tears were coming and she was fighting them back. She knew everything that happened but it was hard hearing everything that the one person that was suppose to love you, actually had done. He openly admited it, he admited everything right to her face. One thing she never thought Derrick Harrington would have never done in a million of years.

"Massie." Derrick whispered. She remained silent and looked at the ground.

"Yeah..." She said after a few seconds later. She chocked the words out and did her best to keep her voice steady as possible. She knew it quivered though.

Derrick hesitated and pulled the necklace from his pocket, "I believe this is yours. I found it in the fountain the other day and I want you to have it back."

Massie glanced down at Derrick's hand and she frowned and she closed her eyes and she opened them. She locked eyes with Derrick for the first time in a long time, she actually stared into them and he stared right back into hers. It wasn't some staring contest it was contact.

"Oh thanks." Massie said with a sad smile on her face. She remembered everything in detail from that necklace, she remembered everything that had happened. She slowly reached her hand out to take it out of his palm, but when her hand touched Derricks' she felt a shock of something. It was something that she hadn't felt in a long time and she knew he felt it too.

Before she knew it Derrick grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Derrick hugged her and he never wanted to let go. Massie tried to tense up as much as possible, but within a few seconds she gave in, her emotions got the best for her and she relaxed in his arms like she had done before.

::::

"Look they're hugging." Claire said as she and Cam were watching the whole thing. For awhile it looked like they were fighting, Massie's arms were moving, she always talked with her hands as well.

"Maybe they made up?" Cam suggested, he was sure hoping so because he was sick of seeing his best friend so unhappy. It was nice catching up with Claire, they chatted and talked about things that most friends talked about.

Food, Music, and Movies. Those normal things like that.

"Uh oh." Claire said as she saw Josh and Alicia walking towards the tree were Massie and Derrick were standing under. Kristen and Dylan stood back and watched from afar.

Cam glanced back and forth, he knew a battle was about to break out. "Well I should go over there." Claire said getting up off of the fountain.

"No, this is their battle. Josh, Alicia, Massie, and Derrick. They all have their differences and they need to sort them out. Were staying here, look Dylan, Kemp, Kristen, and Chris are watching over there. Lets stay here, if things get out of hand, then we can go help out." Cam said gripping Claire's wrist, not letting go no matter how much she srtuggled.

Claire sighed and gave up, she knew Cam was right. She was just hoping things weren't going to get to far out of hand.

::::

_How was this? I've reached 200 reviews. Whoot, whoot. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my awesome and totally amazing readers. Sorry if this chapter isn't this good and its short. It might be a little rushed too, but like I said, i'm not feeling good and I just wanted to get this updated, you guys are all great and deserve an update. Sorry if this isn't that great though. _

_Well please read and review._

_Sequel yes or no? There is three chapters left of this. Sad to say :/ _

_Love, Kailin_


	19. And The End Is Now

**Okay okay okay, i'm sure you all want to hate me because well I haven't been on in like years, not really years but it's been awhile and i haven't updated either. But here you have it is the last chapter. Is there going to be a sequel? I'm not for sure, but you're going to have to review and see what you would like me to do or not. **

**I'm really sorry this has been so forever since i've updated.**

**Chapter19: And the end is now**

Alicia nor Massie let up the cold harsh stares. Their eyes beamed darkly and the air was stiff. It wasn't pleasant like it had been when Alicia had first arrived or when Massie was talking to Derrick. The hesitant in both girls and guys was causing irritation.

It was almost as if the world had stopped.

"Bitch." Alicia spat from her mouth. Her hands were clenched and her eyes were staring Massie down. But to Alicia's surprise, Massie didn't give the same response back. She didn't say anything but a roll off of her shoulders.

"She's not a bitch." Derrick defended Massie. He stood his grounds, just as Josh had. Both boys were standing not even a foot apart and their mean glares weren't letting up either.

"So you're not going to say anything? Wow for once Massie freaking Block doesn't have a word to say." Alicia yelled. Her black hair blew in the wind and her knuckles were going white from clenching her fists so long.

Massie laughed softly. Alicia just didn't understand it, she never did and will never.

"What's so funny?" Josh spoke up, he hadn't said a word yet, he just stood up and ready to fight Derrick if he had to.

"What's funny is she's a stupid slut who runs away from her problems." Alicia growled visiously and took another step closer to Massie. But the Alicia's surprise Massie didn't back up. She was standing in the same place she had been when Alicia and Josh stormed over to them.

"A slut? She's not a slut." Derrick barked at Alicia. He knew he couldn't go back in time and fix what he had said or did to Massie in the past. He could start now and try and change how the possible future layout could look.

"Oh wow really? Because i'm pretty sure Derrick you talked so bad about her. Slut was probably the nicest thing you said about her and called her. I mean you were such a dick so don't come back now trying to act like you love and are friends with her." Josh hissed. Anger was swirling inside of him. He felt like he had at the soccer game when he and Derrick had gotten into the fight and were banned from soccer all because Derrick was a dick.

And now he was trying to be all buddy buddy with Massie.

Massie didn't really say anything. She just watched and speculated Alicia, Josh, and Derrick all bicker at each other. Alicia was yelling at Josh who was yelling at both Alicia and Derrick. Massie hadn't said a word, she just watched.

The sad thing was that whether she was the cause of the fight or not, they were still fighting over her. Fighting over the past that was done and did over with. Did they not understand that she had grown up and she decided on not playing their games.

What was the point? Keep the feud up. Her grandma always said kill someone with kindness and it's the only way to go. Because no matter how mean someone is to you, you can always be nice back to them.

"I'll beat your face in!" Derrick yelled as he was glowering down at Josh. That was when Massie knew she had enough. Before someome got her over her again or she got hurt, it had to be put to an end. Whether she wanted to accept it, she missed everything and everyone.

Even Alicia. Alicia fucking Rivera, she missed everyone. She missed how things were before she had taken Skye's place. She missed the annual Friday night sleep overs, eating gummy worms with Dylan and Claire, playing back yard soccer with Kristen and the guys, Derrick's hugs, Cam's koolaid, and even shopping with her ex-best friend.

"Just stop it. Just freaking stop it alright!" Massie yelled out loud.

Alicia turned her head, Derrick lowered his fist down from Josh's face and Josh lowered his defenses. A

"Jesus, just grow up! All of you. Gosh who cares what happened in the 7th and 8th grade. We're almost juniors now. Gosh, just freaking let it go. I'm done fighting with you Alicia. I'm sorry okay, i'm sorry for causing you all to hate me. I'm sorry for being the person who Skye chose to take her spot. But look where it got her now. She's happy and nice. And i'm different to. Things change and whether any of you want to accept it, the old me is gone and i'm moving on. Moving on away from this feud. If you want to continue it with yourselves than so be it. But i'm out." Massie yelled, all of the anger washed through her like stains in laundry.

"Bye." That was the last thing Massie had said before she walked away, leaving everything behind her.

She turned around and walked away, leaving Alicia, Josh, and Derrick standing in awe.

::::

Alicia was walking around her room, packing her clothes up into her Louis Vuitton suit cases. She had already grabbed all of her cosmetics, curling and flat irons, towells, and shampoos and conditioners out from her bathroom. She had a few more things to pack up and then it was back to Westchester she headed.

One last thing she packed into her suit case, was a picture. The picture rested in her hand for a few seconds until a deep voice echoed throughout the room. "Whats that?"

Alicia's head bobbed up and Josh was standing in the doorframe with his arms in the air touching the top of the wooden frame.

"Oh ha, umm nothing." Alicia shoved the picture frame into her suitcase on top of her clothes and zipped it up.

She sat on the made hotel bed and motioned for Josh to come into the room.

He walked over to the recliner chair and sat in it. He propped his chin up with his hands.

"So?" Josh asked.

"So what?" Alicia asked.

Josh narrowed his eyes at her. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Josh I don't know." Alicia sighed and laid back on the bed. She had been thinking about it for the two and a half days and she had came up with no conclusion.

"Come on Alicia. There has to be something we can do. I mean I've tried. If we take him back to Westchester without her he is going to be a wreck. I mean he sits in the room like this." Josh immitated Derrick sitting like a lost hopeless person without a soul.

Alicia giggled softly. "I know. But I don't know what to do." Alicia threw her arms in the air out of frustration. Josh got up out of the recliner and picked Alicia's suitcase up and placed it onto the floor. He laid on her bed right beside her.

Alicia smiled. "We've tried everything. Skye and Griffin won't tell us where she lives becuase she told them not to and they also won't give her any messges. We can write a long letter and put it in her locker?" Alicia suggested.

"Nahh Massie will just throw it away. She needs front to front conversation but it's hard to when she hasn't come to school. She's probably waiting for us to all leave and then come back. But wait, we're suppose to be on our plane by 10 a.m. If we skip our flight then we can convince her to come back with us. It's genius." Alicia's face lit up.

Josh smiled.

"Good you're thinking. We can go to her school, then convince her to come back with us. I mean well we can all do it or maybe idk. But if it doesn't work out than Derrick is going to be heartbroken and crushed all over again. I mean its like they both hurt each other and themselves for no reason.

"Look we will have everyone go on board, and we will tell Claire to tell everyone that me and you are off somewhere together at the airport and we will buy new airplane tickets and take a taxi back to Massie's school. We won't leave her alone until she comes back to Westchester with us." Alicia smiled and waited for Josh's approval.

"Sounds good to me. Nice job." Josh hugged Alicia tightly in his arms and pulled away and than pulled her into a kiss.

"Wow." Alicia whispered after she pulled away. She hadn't been expecting that. Two and a half days ago she was so angry with life and now she was satisified and actually happy. And it was all thanks to once again Massie. Massie had always been the one to keep everything and everyone together. Alicia just now realized that, almost three years later.

::::

"Here you are miss." The taxi driver pulled out in front of the high shcool.

"Thanks." Josh pulled out his wallet and shoved a 50 dollar bill into the guys rough hands. Josh looked at the guys hands and frowned, "Here go buy some lotion." Josh slapped another 10 dollar bill into the guys hand and pulled Alicia out of the car giggling.

"And i'm the mean one? You just told some guy to go buy some lotion." Alicia laughed and walked along the front lawn and into the school.

"Look there she is." Josh said narrowing his eyes as she was standing there by the fountain talking to some guy in a blue Hollister hoodie. Josh and Alicia ran to the fountain. They had to stop her from leaving.

"She better come with us, I can't believe i'm actually running." Alicia said as her feet were hitting the ground right along with Josh's. They slowed down before they reached Massie.

"Massie." Alicia said panting while Josh was standing there not even breaking a sweat.

Massie looked up in surprised to find Alicia and Josh standing there.

Josh took a quick glance at the guy in the blue hoodie, "Derrick?"

Derrick's hood fell off of his head and glanced at his once again best friend and now friend, were all gathered around Massie.

"Aren't you two suppose to be heading back to Westchester?" Derrick asked curiously. Out of the corner of his chocolate brown eyes, Massie was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and she was watching all three of them.

"Couldn't we say the same for you?" Alicia asked pointing her finger at Derrick.

"Look it doesn't matter who is suppose to be here or not, I know why you are all here. And the answer is no. I'm not coming back to Westchester with you guys." Massie blurted the words out of her mouth. It wasn't just the look of hurt on Derrick's face that had hurt her, it was Josh's and Alicia's puzzled looks as well.

"What?" Alicia chocked out. She had missed her flight to go home, the place she missed like crazy, all to get Massie to come home with them. But she says NO. Oh no, this was the time in her life where Alicia wasn't taking NO for an answer.

Massie sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Look as Derrick was explaining before you all came frantically running over to me, I know you guys are friends again and stuff. Yeah thats cool, but i'm not apart of that. I need some time and my own space. As great as you all are, I need time. I have a lot to think about anyways." Massie tried making her reason sound legit, but so far it wasn't working.

"Fine." Derrick's muscular arms dropped down to his sides and he was slowly walking away. He was sick and tired of fighting and trying. He wasn't perfect and he couldn't fix the past and now he couldn't fix the future either.

"Massie!" Alicia's eyes were glaring at the brunette, "Seriously? The poor kid is dying on the inside. We all want you to come home. Me, Claire, Kristen, Kemp, Dylan, Derrick, Cam, Chris, and Josh. We all discussed this yesterday, we freaking miss you. We need you to come."

Massie sighed and fingered her belt loops, she was sorry but her mind wasn't changing.

Massie had taken a deep breath and avoided the desperate look in Josh's eyes. She had never been able to resist that look. But the look in Josh's eyes made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long while. Before she knew it, she was sprinting towards Derrick who was climbing into the cab of a Taxi.

"Derrick" Massie hollered his name. The hair swayed in his face and turned around to find Massie running towards him. "Yeah?"

Derrick had the Taxi door swung open with his left hand. "Derrick look I can't come back to Westchester right now. It's not like I don't want to, but this summer i'm going to be gone all summer on a school cruise. We're sailing around the world and it is going to be a great experience. I can't pass this oppurtunity up. I'm sorry." Massie bit down her bottom look and eased when Derrick eased.

"Really?" Derrick asked, not for sure if he was to believe her or not.

"Yeah. I'm going to be gone all summer, but if things go planned, I'll be coming back to Westchester for junior year. And then-" Massie paused and looked at Derrick's small grin on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"And then?" Derrick pressed on.

"We'll see what happens." Massie gave off a small excited, but scared smile. Derrick saw right through her act, he saw the frightened but excited girl as he had seen many years before.

Josh and Alicia smiled as Massie had filled them in on the fact that she would be back for junior year.

"Bye. Have a safe trip back." Massie said giving Alicia and Josh another hug before they climbed into the taxi. The only one who was left, was Derrick. Alicia and Josh were trying to listen to what Massie and Derrick were saying, but Derrick closed the taxi door.

Massie nibbled on the bottom of her lip, "Maybe things can start back up between us. Like maybe we can be more than friends again when I come home."

Derrick's heartbeat sped up and his palms were sweating. Massie had been the only girl he had known who was able to have such an affect on him. "Promise?" Derrick was hoping he hadn't gotten his hopes to high.

Massie pulled away from Derrick's hug, "promise." Derrick had felt such relief and the smile couldn't be torn off his face accept that fact that he would have to wait almost four months to see Massie again.

"Hey come on I don't have all day. Let's go." The grumpy ol' driver rolled down his window and hollered at Derrick. Derrick sighed and crossed his two fingers and held it up for Massie to see. Massie crossed her two fingers and held it back for Derrick to see.

"Bye Block." Derrick climbed into the right side back seat and looked out the window. His hand rested on the the cool window right along with his head. He wasn't for sure if he was excited or sad. He had to wait four whole months to see Massie. What if she found someone else while she was on her cruise around the world? A lot can change within a matter of seconds.

Massie watched the taxi drive away from her and she could have swore she saw Derrick look back and wink at her. But she wasn't for sure.

**Alright there you have, it the end. Sorry that took so long and I would love to thank all of the readers who have read and supported me throughout this story. Thank you so much, I appreciate it all. You all are amazing.**

_**Special thanks too Crazieness, JenniferBroflovski, OpptimstPessimistRebel, Dancingintherayne, KitKat . me, Haloxoxo, Chocoprep, DearXdarling, Arikacataline, Smilez014, gallagherl, joshforever, thosebluegreeneyes, OneOfTheFallen, xoJewel26, ashleycooler, OhmyDod, lovederrington, xoxodancerxoxo, millergirlxx9, Peace . Love. Soccer. , casefacex3, and blanee! All of your reviews inspired me to keep updating. And thanks so much for not giving up one me.**_

**I love you all, you're freaking amazing.**

**So there you have it. Sequel? Yeh or Neh? Please tell me and what would you like to see in the sequel? Ideas would be much appreciated if you want a sequel, and the faster I get them the faster the sequel will be up. Oh and no the sequel won't take a year to complete, I promise. Thanks again everyong (:**

**-kailin (:**


End file.
